Ultionis
by Nyghty
Summary: Chappie 17 is now up. rnSuggestive Yuri, but nothing bad in that sense. If you are sensitive to demonic stuff, I warn you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or related characters, Butch Hartman does, and I can't do anything about it.

Danny yawned as he sat up from his dreamless night. He stretched as he got up to put some decent clothing on, still being in his boxers from sleep. Being a Saturday, Danny was allowed to sleep in until eleven. Danny awoke at ten thirty, so no penalties were placed upon Danny. As Danny dressed, he looked outside at the wonderful sunny day. It looked positively gorgeous. Daniel mindlessly dressed into a green long sleeve tee (being fall, it was a tad bit chilly), baggy blue jeans, and socks and sneakers. After he had gotten dressed, Danny headed to the kitchen to welcome his parents into the new day.

"Good morning Danny!" Maddie, his mother, cried joyfully as she was placed over the stove.

'Oh no,' Danny thought, 'Mom's actually cooking.' His mental chain collapsed when he responded to his mother, "Good morning, Mom. Hey, where are Dad and Jazz?" Danny inquired once he realized neither where anywhere in sight.

"You father is downstairs working on some more of our ghost capturing equipment. Jazz went out a while ago to go to the mall." Maddie smiled at her only son while she went back to putting her attention on her cooking. "Sit down, Danny, I am making eggs and fried bologna!"

Happy that his mother wasn't cooking anything complicated or ghost related, he accepted and sat down. Danny scarfed down his breakfast as it was placed in front of him. After serving her son, Maddie made her way downstairs.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat?" Danny asked his mother.

"Oh, your father and I already ate earlier. I was just cooking for you. I was getting ready to wake you up anyway you sleepyhead!" Maddie exclaimed as she made her exit.

Danny made the conclusion that his mother was going to go help Jack, his father. Danny finished his breakfast and then put his plate and utensils in the dishwasher. He yawned again as he tossed away the last bit of sleepiness that was left in his body. He went downstairs to go ask if he could go out for the day.

"Mom, Dad." He yelled as he entered the basement, where every ghost related invention Jack and Maddie had ever created was stored, including the one that had made Danny the halfa he was.

"Yes, son," Jack said as he seemed to be screwing in something into something else.

"Well, Dad, I was wondering if I could go out with Tuck and Sam today. You know, since Jazz got to go to the mall, I just wanted to see if I could get enough money to go grab a hamburger or something. Please." Danny almost pleaded.

"Well, Danny, you _have _been doing the dishes this week. I guess we could give you a little money to go out," Maddie said as nodded to her husband, "It would be a good idea for you to go out anyway, you've seemed so gloomy lately. My purse is on the kitchen counter, bring it to me please. Don't go through it yourself," Maddie seemed to be a little over demanding with that final comment.

Danny almost squealed with joy as he ran back up the stairs to grab his mother's purse. 'I just hope today isn't ruined by some ghost that I'd have to fight,' Danny sighed with this thought. He just wanted a quiet day with his friends. He grabbed Maddie's purse and skipped every other step as he went back into the basement.

"Here you go honey," Maddie handed Danny a few bucks and Jack seemed to look at Danny in a sad sort of way as he received his mother's money. Danny dismissed this as he thanked his parents and made his way to call his two friends.

Soon, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were all sitting at the diner eating various meals. Tucker was eating an Angus burger, Danny some chicken strips, and Sam was eating a simple salad.

"Come on Danny, how could you _not _want to fight ghosts today?" Tucker asked with enthusiasm.

"Come on Tucker, you have to understand, Danny has been under a lot of stress recently. He's a freshman in high school. I mean, look at all the _work _we have to do! And Danny has to go through all of our problems, plus his," Sam paused, "supernatural problems."

Danny just sat back as he let his two friends argue over his own life. Danny just sat quietly eating his chicken, hoping not to get a feather in any of it.

"Guys," Danny interjected, "I don't want to talk about ghosts today. I just want to have a normal day. A nice, normal Saturday. I don't wanna worry about homework, ghosts, or anything else for that matter. I just wanna eat my food and stuff. I don't know. Everything is kinda coming down on me all at once you know."

Tucker sighed, "Yeah, with that big test on DNA and RNA coming up, the algebra test, all the new ghosts coming up, _and _your parents suspicions rising, _I_ would be worried too."

Sam looked at Tucker angrily. "That wasn't very helpful."

Danny looked sad and distressed at the same time. Tucker had been right though. Too many ghost things and human things were colliding with his life. At night, he had to fight more and more ghosts, and his parents were getting suspicious. They didn't exactly conclude that he was a ghost, no worse, they began to think he was starting to hang out with the wrong crowd. So they jumped at the opportunity when he asked to leave and go with his loyal friends. And with all the fighting, Danny had little to no time to study. His grades were surely dropping, and his parents noticed that too. Even Jazz had asked what was going on, and Danny just told her to leave him alone and it wasn't any of her business. Danny _had_ become much more irritable lately as well.

Danny just stared at his food while he was lost in thought.

---------Somewhere in Wisconsin---Two weeks ago-----------

Vlad Masters laughed as he held the finished vial in his hands. He congratulated his team of scientists, witch doctors, wiccans, and other medicinal staff, who were all ghosts, on their finished marvel. He had paid them handsomely with their own labs as soon as they had finished.

Vlad had hired many of the best magical and medicinal dead. He had asked for their cooperation in defeating the arrogant ghost boy Danny Phantom. They had all jumped at the idea. He explained that he didn't want him dead, but weakened.

Vlad was use to getting what he wanted. The Packers, Vlad could deal with, yes he had grown weary of them. Maddie had almost killed him, his loss of her broke him into too many spiritual pieces to count. He knew deep down in his heart that he could not have her. But that arrogant Daniel!!! He had been so full of himself, yet he knew nothing. He was an adolescent! He had put Vlad down! Masters could not take that, that ghost-boy had put down Vlad's most generous offer. And Danny had declined! Vlad would not take such disgrace, he would show that boy who was boss. He would show Jack! He would show Maddie! He would show them all.

Vlad almost threw down the precious vial in anger, until he realized what he was doing. Then he set down the vial very carefully. he thought over the ingredients. Almost every ingredient in the concoction was magical, and potential dangerous and/or deadly. The alchemists, sages, and chemists that made up the team to create the diabolical liquid had assured Vlad that none of the toxins would exactly _kill_ Danny. All of the ingredients were grown during a full moon, to make sure their potency was up, but then many a spell was placed on each item to assure that the toxin would do the most damage _without _killing Daniel. The list of the main ingredients is a followed:

Ectoplasm - As carbon is to living beings, ectoplasm is to ghosts. This is the main ingredient to use to make sure the concoction is compatible with Danny's ghost half, to make sure the symptoms are the same in ghost form also.

Aconitum Napellus - Also known as Monkshood and Aconite, and is very closely related to Wolf's Bane. One of the most powerful poisons in existence. Contains the deadly poison aconitine, which slows down the heart rate, decreases blood pressure and numbs pain, and is a magical plant. This will weaken Danny down immensely. Aconite is only used sparsely, as not to kill Daniel, but to assure that Danny is to weak to fight back.

Artemisia - Also known as Mugwort, and includes the species Wormwood. This is a very magical plant that is used to raise spirits from the dead, and medicinally to treat epilepsy. This herb is added to weaken Danny's hold on his ghost powers. As most of the herbs in the potion are for weakening his physical form, Artemisia is used to weaken his ghost form.

Atropa Belladonna - Also known as Deadly Nightshade. Atropine, which is present in Belladonna, is a highly toxic white crystal alkaloid. But used as a medicine, atropine can be used to relieve spasms, to dilate the pupil of the eye, and to relieve pain and inflammation. However, it also causes life-like dreams, delusions, and high excitement. In poisonous doses it causes paralysis, excitement, delirium. This is considered the most used plant in witchcraft, and the most deadly. Also, a magical plant. This plant is foreseen to cause Danny a slight paralysis, but will cause him slight confusion and delirium before the paralysis sets in. It is highly hallucinogenic..

Digitalis perjured - Also known as Foxglove and Dead Men's Bells. Digitalis contains many glucosides, three that are cardiac stimulants: digitoxin, digitalin, and digitalun. The other is a cardiac depressant: digitonin. In toxic doses it causes blurred vision and other lowered senses. Low dose poisoning leads to slow and irregular pulse and higher concentrations will lead to a rapid heart beat and cardiac arrest. Slightly magical, but more so physical. This is used in a low dose as not to cause Danny a heart attack. All of his senses will be lowered a little in ghost form, but even more so as human.

Conium maculatum - Also known as Hemlock. Hemlock contains a very poisonous alkaloid called Conium. Conium is a narcotic, sedative, and antispasmodic. In poisonous poses it produces loss of sensation, complete paralysis, loss of speech, and gradually slowing respiration. Death then results from asphyxiation, and during this entire process the mind remains clear and unaffected. A slightly magical plant. This is used as a sedative upon Daniel. This is just another weakening agent that will kick in time.

Datura Stramonium - Commonly known as Thornapple. Thornapple is a very strong narcotic. Thornapple intake leads to the dilation of the pupils, giddiness, delirium, and mania. It also has hallucinogenic effects. The active constituents are the same as Belladonna. This will cause much delirium and hysteria. The total effects upon a part ghost are unknown, but death is out of the question.

Solamum Dulcamara - Common name is Woody Nightshade or Bittersweet. It's active constituent is Solamine which is a narcotic and can cause paralysis when taken in large doses. Dulcamara slows down the heart and respiration, reduces temperature and causes vertigo and delirium, and eventually convulsions and death. This is a non magical plant. This is another narcotic added to make the victim physically weaker. Also will cause confusion before the weakness sets in.

Hyoscyamus Niger - Also known as Henbane. It is notorious for causing delirium and hallucinations. In poisonous doses poor vision, dizziness, sleepiness occur, followed by delirium and convulsions. Henbane also relaxes involuntary muscles. Henbane is considered a magical plant. This agent was suggested by Vlad himself. He wanted Danny to personally suffer for the humiliation that Danny made _him _suffer.

Some other ingredients were added along with the spells to assure timing was perfect on each symptom, effect, and herb. Vlad was quite pleased, and very excited about the upcoming result. He just had to plan out a way to go and visit his nice little friend Danny Fenton.

Then he had a most clever idea.

--------Back with Danny and co.------------

Danny stared at his hands as he continued to listen to his two best friends argue over _something_. During the course of the meal, Tucker and Sam had switched topics over and over again, just to continue arguing. It was like it was their lives or something, to argue with one another, to see who was the supreme champ.

"Guys, could you _please_ quit it. I 'm really getting a headache." Danny said just audible enough for both to hear. They both looked at Danny in an almost confused speechlessness, as if they were lost in the world if they weren't allowed to argue.

"Oh, Ok Danny. We're Sorry," Sam said she nudged Tucker, who had sit beside her.

"Um, yeah, really Dan, we'll quit," Tucker paused, "We're all done aren't we, we should leave now. Um...where do you guys wanna go?" He scratched the back of his head.

Danny was getting ready to say that he didn't care when his ghost sense picked up. "No," Danny said a little too loudly. He was hoping on a ghost free day.

"What's up Danny? Ghost?" Sam asked these questions even though she already knew the answers.

"Yeah, sorry guys. Duty calls. Tuck, you've got the Fenton Thermos, right?" Danny asked as the trio made their way outside of the diner and into a dark alleyway without being noticed.

"Yeah," Tucker said simply as he held up the cylindrical object.

"I'm going ghost!' Danny said his traditional call.

Ok, this is the end of Chapter 1. Horray, more or less of an intro chapter, and what's telling you...you know, what's gonna go up. Hope you all enjoy, R and R if you do! I _do _accept constructional criticism. So–I gotta go work on Chapter 2 now. Oh, I have this posted on deviantart too...so yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own DP, but Butch Hartman sure does, and he's cool!

Author's note: I dunno if I will be able to post on the weekend, I generally don't go on the net much on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. But I will try! From now on though, the chapters wont be as long or drawn out as the first....maybe.

Sam and Tucker kept watch as Danny transformed. His entire body was taken over by an ectoplasmic _power_. He could feel his body become less dense as his physical form was taken away and replaced by a much more supernatural one. His sky blue eyes turned into a shining emerald, and his ebony hair was replaced by that of a brilliant white. His normal street clothes changed into the inversed suit that he had worn on that fateful day.

Danny levitated above the surrounding buildings as he followed his ghost sense to see the ghastly offender.

The specter was definitely _not_ human. It seemed to be a female anthromorpic fox. Danny was awed by her beauty. She was a few inches taller than Danny herself. Her fur was a shimmering silver with sky blue highlights. The tip of her tail, the long human-like hair on her head and her bare feet and hands were white. Her eyes were a too deep aqua. Her ears had many ornate earrings, and she sported a simple, white, flowing dress. It had long flowing sleeves as well.

She finally spoke, "Are you Danny Phantom," she said simply in a very sly voice. Danny then realized that he was gawking and closed his mouth.

It took him a moment to reply, "Yeah, who wants to know?" His age was showing through in this overly intelligent question. (A/N: Yes, that was really crappy sarcasm.)

"My name is Adrianna, and I have been hired to destroy you. And that is all you need to know," as soon as she had finished her introduction as she flew to Danny at top speed, and before Danny could react, she kicked him square in the stomach. Danny was knocked back quite a few feet into the roof of the nearest building, which just happened to be the diner in which he just ate. Since the attack came on so quickly, Danny didn't have time to go intangible. Danny got back up into the air as he quickly prepared himself as the crazy fox lady was already dashing towards him again, but he could effectively block her. He had gotten up to slowly. Adrianna had elbowed him in the chest. The vixen was just _too_ fast. Danny dodged her punch as it just barely whizzed by his face. He retreated as she was knocked off balance in the air as she missed. Danny readied an ectoplasmic blast and fired as quickly as possible The vixen was slammed in the back by the blast. She tumbled through the air but quickly regained her stance.

"You're good," she smirked, "but not good enough." She charged but disappeared as she got close to Danny.

Danny screamed from pain, claws ripped through his back. Adrianna teleported behind Danny and caught him off guard. Danny retaliated and turned around then punched with all of his might. The punch landed, even though it was blindly thrown. It made contact with the fox's ghastly head and knocked her down. Danny went into a blind rage. His eyes glowed very intensely as he made his way for the fox. He dived for her, but she had lifted her feet and thrown Danny over her. Danny flipped through the air, recovered, and made his way back. His fists were glowing with ectoplasmic power. Now, so were Adrianna's. They dashed at one another as fast as they could fly. As they came together, Danny made a full force round-house kick into her stomach and Adrianna bent over and slashed with all her might at his chest with the force of her being pushed back from his kick. Danny winced in pain, and as he grabbed his chest, Adrianna recovered much more quickly. She flew up, flipped, and kicked Danny strait in the head as she ended her flip. Danny was thrown to the ground, into an even darker alley than the one he had transformed in.

Danny was too weak, and his body was forced back into its human form.

Adrianna then landed on the ground next to Danny's limp body. She laughed at him, and then pulled a syringe from out of a fold of her clothing. She bent over the injured teen, and placed the needle into his neck. Danny tried to struggle, but Adrianna held his head in place. She then injected the strange serum into Danny.

"This is a gift from a friend," Adrianna whispered into Danny's ear. She then got up and quickly got up and flew away when she realized that Danny's friends were on their way.

AN: Dun dun dun.........

Dun....

Ultionis is Latin for revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DP. I just don't.

Couple of apologies here: One, for this being late. The rest of the chapters are going to come slower. I have work and volunteering to do. I'll try though. I promise! Secondly, this is a really short chapter. I don't know why. I just like it like this. I like how it ended. I really like this chappy, despite its length.

"Danny!" Both Sam and Tucker yelled as the ran over to their dear friend. Danny struggled to sit up, as he had been uncomfortably lying on the ground. Danny gathered enough strength to get up and to look up for his attacker, but she was nowhere to be seen. Danny had a sharp pain in both his back and chest and a burning pain in his neck. The burning seemed to be spreading. He had aching pain _everywhere_. He had kept his flesh wounds from his transition to human.

Sam ran up and held Danny against her (A/N: Not sure if I am going to ship these too yet.) to give him some support.

Danny breathed very heavily. He felt as if he couldn't keep awake anymore. Both Tucker and Sam picked him up and leaned him against the nearest wall.

"Danny, are you alright?" Tucker asked, while he tried his hardest to stay calm.

"That was a stupid question, Tucker. Of course he isn't alright," Sam stated, but with very little anger. She was more worried on her friend being injured.

Danny was quite dazed. The pain was overwhelming, he felt vertigo closing in. he tired to stay calm, but he knew he was bleeding, and he didn't have enough strength to go back into ghost mode to keep himself from bleeding anymore.

Danny looked around at his two friends. He blinked a few times. Their speech seemed to blur to him. He suddenly thought he may be bleeding to death. The pain had lessened quite a lot. Danny's physical pain had decreased, but he still felt very dazed, and he couldn't understand a word his friends were saying.

"Danny, DANNY!!" Both Sam and Tucker screamed their friend's name. Sam shook him, hard. His pupils had dilated a lot, and his breathing had slowed down too. Danny had looked at Sam and Tuck with the eyes of a deer stuck in the headlights.

"Whass happenin?" Danny slurred. His voice was weak and mumbled.

"Danny, come on. Get up!" Sam commanded as tears began to stream from her eyes. "Tucker, I.." She paused to catch her breath, "I need you to run to Danny's house and get his parents. This is bad. I really don't know how we are going to explain...wait..." Sam's eyes gleamed, she had an idea, "Tell Mrs. and Mr. Fenton that Danny got attacked by a dog. Say something like he was protecting us or some junk. Ok, we need them here now though." As soon as she had finished, Tucker had left without a word. He ran with all of his might.

The afternoon was almost over, and evening was approaching. The entire episode had taken longer than Danny had thought. He noticed Tucker leaving and had tried to say something, but his mouth just hadn't moved the way he wanted to. He lazily turned his head to look at Sam. Her saddens hurt him. Danny didn't like to see her sad. He didn't like to see her hurt. He tried to lift his hand to put it on her cheek. (A/N: Due to the episode: Shades of Gray, I know may ship, bleh.) Danny just didn't seem to have enough energy to pick up his hand all the way, so Sam had caught it midair, and she just _held _Danny's hand. Even through the turmoil, Danny had felt comfort and happiness with her touch. (A/N: NOOOOO!)

"'ancks." Danny managed to mumble. He tried to show his gratitude, but that is all that could come out. Sam seemed to understand the gesture as she gave him a light hug, as not to hurt him anymore.

She continued to sit with him with tears swelling and falling from her eyes.

I'm feeling your arms around me, on the other side. It's time to go, I'm hearing your voice without words, on the other side

-Lacuna Coil

-Unspoken

--------------

A/N

I don't own Lacuna Coil either, but you should go listen to their music! Now!!!

I said I was sorry. Oh, crap..shipping. .


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own only the story, not Danny Phantom or any related characters.

Sam continued to wait for Tucker. It felt like forever as she listened to Danny's incoherent blabber. Every mumble he said made her more and more worried. His words became less and less like words.

But then, after what seemed like a million years, came an ambulance and the Fenton RV. Two EMTs came and took care of Danny.

When Daniel was placed on a stretcher, he had a sickening wave of dizziness pass over him. All that he could remember was being asked a bunch of questions that he couldn't answer, and Sam's hand leaving his. Then he slept.

The EMTs had placed Danny on a stretcher and into an ambulance, everything done by procedure. Nothing seemed overly unusual until Danny had gotten to the hospital.

------------

Danny was rolled into a very clean, but undersized room. Jack and Maddie were allowed to go in with him, but much to Sam's, Tucker's, and Jazz's dismay, they couldn't go along with them. They stayed in the waiting room, simply binding their time. (A/N: That sentence was too long.)

A male nurse named Robert prepped Danny while Jack and Maddie tried to ask questions. Both were so worried nothing seemed to come out right. For the first time in a _long_ time, Jack wasn't thinking about ghosts. The nurse first noticed that Danny's shirt was covered in blood, but there was no tear _anywhere_ in the shirt. Robert had carefully cut Danny's shirt off of him, and looked at the wounds. There were gashes on his chest, and the statement from his friends said they were on his back too. These gashes didn't look like any typical dog bites or claw marks (due to a dogs claws being very dull). Robert had a distinct feeling that these weren't from a dog attack like the report said, but he was just a nurse, and it wasn't his business. Robert continued his job and cleaned up the wound as best he could.

Robert took Danny's temperature, it was 97.8 degrees. Just a slight deviation from normal. Obviously infection hasn't set in, or the temperature would go higher. Robert wrote that down. Next, he checked Danny's pulse, or heart rate. Robert put his fingers around Danny's wrist and waited a few moments. It had been 78 beats per minute. That was just below the normal 84 beats for his age group. That was an odd figure, his heart rate should go up. But then Robert realized that Danny's bleeding had slowed his heart rate. Then, Robert checked Danny's blood pressure. This was also low, but that was common in shock victims. Robert finished up his checklist, and then had to face the parents.

Robert tried his best to calm down Jack and Maddie and explained to them that Danny would be fine. His condition seemed bad, but his bleeding had lessened. The reason for him passing out was probably not lack of blood, but from shock. He also explained that since the wound didn't look too bad (after the blood was cleaned up) he probably wouldn't be stitched up, due to infection.

Of course Jack and Maddie were relieved that their son was going to be fine, but they were still very frighted. How could this have happened? How could their only son be in such an accident?

"Did anyone get sight of that dog?" Maddie mumbled to Robert.

"I don't know, you will have to ask the other kids and your son when he awakes." Robert said as he motioned himself out of the room, at the door he said, "The doctor will be in very soon. I just want you to know your son should be fine," and then he left.

Maddie was horrified as she looked at her sons mutilated chest, it wasn't bad, but it still had a few gashes in it. His bleeding_ was_ stopping, but Maddie was still fearful for her son. And Jack felt the same way. They hugged.

"How could this have happened, Jack?" Maddie questioned her husband with tears in her eyes. As they waited Maddie had gone over the past year. Danny had been acting so odd. Maybe it was just puberty, she thought. But he had become so depressed, angry, and very snippy at times. But it was only after Danny had been out...with his friends supposedly. She pushed these thoughts aside. There were more important things to worry about.

After a few minutes, the doctor came in. She was in her whitest uniform, and her long blonde hair was put in a bun. Her name tag stated that she was Dr. Baker. Her eyes were a dulled blue, a sad blue. She looked like she had seen a little too much in her life.

She had gotten to work on looking at Danny. She examined the cuts. These defiantly were not dog scratches. Maybe it was a wolf, or a raccoon. What those children saw, was _not_ a dog. Baker thought to herself. She got tons of dog bite victims, and this child was not one. But whatever it was, might have had rabies.

"Mrs. And Mr. Fenton, we will need to administer a rabies vaccine, because the animal that attacked your son cannot be examined. The good news is that the vaccine has been upgraded and there will only be three injections. Today we will give one, tomorrow before he leaves, and one last one three weeks from now."1 She paused, as she looked at Danny's chart, "He will be fine, _but _he will have to stay in the hospital overnight, due to shock. He will be fine though. He hasn't lost too much blood. Could you hold on just a moment?" Before she was given an answer by the parents of Danny, she left outside the room.

A few moments later some nurses came in and just wheeled Danny's bed, with Danny in it, away.

"The nurses are wheeling him up to his room, and I have to go with them. You both are more than welcome," Dr. Baker finished.

They all made their way to Danny's room. The trip through the hospital was depressing. The smell of death and medicine hung in the air. Finally they came upon the room. Danny was already hooked to an IV, with him still passed out. Danny had been prepped for the shot. Maddie and Jack seemed to be very left out of the care for their son. These people had crowded him and seemed to whisper about everything.

Dr. Baker came over, "We have administered the shot, and Danny's all set up. But as I said before, I need to look at him more, but he will be fine. But you two really should go home. It's getting late, and," she paused, "Do you have anyone else with you?" Dr. Baker asked.

Jack replied, while Maddie was in his arms to his right, "Yes, our daughter and Danny's friends are in the waiting room.."

"They probably should get home and get to sleep. Let me assure you again that your son in good hands," Baker interrupted.

Jack and Maddie were at a loss. Jasmine came in the RV, so she had no ride home without them. Sam and Tucker also came to the hospital in the RV, and they had to go home. Jack sighed but knew he lost, "Alright, but we will be back first thing in the morning."

Exchanges were made, and they left.

Dr. Baker and her nurses were alone. They all looked very worried

A/N: Well, these next few chapters may get intense. Danny gets some serious crazy before ... well, I shouldn't spoil it.

Oh, Thank you ALL for your comments!

:gives you all a cookie:


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or any other related... stuffs.

"This is not a scratch from any animal I have seen before, Doctor," said Robert, who was one of the nurses in the room, "This just isn't right. I think we should take a blood sample and send in to the lab. Maybe we can find something out."

While the conversation continued, the nurses (Robert and another male), examined Danny's wounds again, and dressed them up in gauze, which just wrapped around his chest and back. A heart rate machine and a few others where then attached to Danny.

"I don't know what this is, but I am going to figure it out. We can do a blood test in a minute," Baker finished. She and her nurses went back in to their conversational circle.

Danny opened his eyes just a little too see he was in a bright room. He closed them again. He could vaguely here others talking, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Danny's head hurt and he had no idea where he was. He was immensely confused. Then it slowly came back to him, the fight with Adrianna. Danny tried to open his eyes again. Everything was just too bright. He felt so tired, but he knew that he shouldn't fall back asleep. He turned to the people who he heard talking. He opened his eyes again, and fought hard not to close them again.

"He.hey," he staggered out with all of his strength.

It seemed to work, everyone in the room turned their head to Danny, ran over to him, and started talking very quickly and incoherently

Danny winced at the sound of their voices. They all seemed so sharp, but yet not understandable. They seemed to be making a fuss about him. He then noticed he was attached to an IV, and a few machines. He decided to try and sit up. He just wanted those annoying people to shut up. As he sat up, he noticed a dull pain in his chest and back, from the injuries. Strange, there was very little pain, just an ache. Probably from the medicine, Danny dismissed. Danny smiled, he felt very odd, and began to think this all very funny.

He was in a strange room, with strange people. He was in a hospital. Ok, that's fine, Danny thought while these strange people poked and prodded him. What if they took a blood sample? What if they found out about his powers? Danny really didn't care. He couldn't figure out why. But...he didn't care about that fact either. He liked being so apathetic. He rubbed the dressings on his chest. The doctors _were _saying something important. But Danny just couldn't make out what. This usually would frustrate him, but he had no such feelings.

"I wanna get up," Danny said a little slurred. He could barely hear himself, but he knew the doctors could hear him clearly. Even though they seemed to protest, he began to pull himself up. He still had all of his lower clothing on, but his shoes. 'Good, I'm not naked,' Danny thought with amusement. He pushed himself off of the bed, and landed on the cold tile. He laughed. Everyone else in the room seemed to rush to him to help him up, and then the lady told one of they guys something and he left the room. 'How odd,' Danny thought, 'obedient like a dog. I had a dog once.' His thought chain ended when he realized the two others had carried him back onto the bed. Wow, he didn't realize it until it was over. He laughed again. How odd this was, everything seemed to move in slow motion, a dream. The second male nurse came back with a syringe and a little bottle of something. He looked like he was playing with it. 'What a fun toy,' Danny though. 'Fun.' Then the nurse came up and stuck Danny with the needle. 'This should hurt,' Danny thought as the liquid from the needle swam in his veins. Soon after the needle had exited Danny's skin, he felt awfully tired. So tired.

"Whoa," Baker said after the patient had fallen back asleep and was put back under the covers. "Even if the animal that attacked him had rabies, he wouldn't be acting like that. I want his blood checked. Now."

A/N: Dun dun dun. This is all I have written right now. So I had better get to work hadn't I. Well, I warn you, I start school next week, and I won't be able to update as often. I am sorry guys. I still love you and your comments.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You should now by now, that I don't own very much. I do own Adrianna though, methinks.

Danny swam, no he floated, motionless. He opened and closed his eyes. He saw such a colorful world. He felt as if he was in a giant fluid filled bubble. The bubble was painted with so many colors, colors that existed and some that shouldn't. Danny smiled. It was so peaceful here. He didn't have to worry, he didn't even have to think. It was so calming, so clean.

Dr. Baker let her nurses take the boy's blood. She was worried, she knew that she couldn't get the lab results back for at least a few hours, and she needed to know what was wrong with the boy as quickly as possible. He acted like he was stoned, like he had done some type of illegal drug. The story the children had told didn't seem right. It was full of holes, and not detailed enough. But that was none of Baker's business, her's was that of the safely and care for this boy. After the blood had been taken, Dr. Baker asked her nurses to leave her be, so she could examine the boy further, alone. She felt something just wasn't right.

Once the nurses were gone, Baker put new gloves on. Then she pulled the sheet down, to look at the sleeping boy's chest. Those were not from any animal she had ever encountered. But Baker wasn't a vet or zoologist, so she didn't know. She sighed, for she was at a loss. But the other being in the room wasn't.

Vlad waited patiently in his invisible form. He wanted the room to be empty. He felt he couldn't wait any longer. This woman was bothersome. He had to stop that blood test from being done, so he sent Adrianna to take care of the nurses. He knew something of that nature was going to happen, so he didn't come alone. Adrianna, his creation, had come in _very_ handy.

"I don't know," Dr. Baker said _supposedly_ to noone but herself. She walked out of the room to see what was taking the nurses so long from getting back.

Vlad almost laughed out loud. Everything was working perfectly. He went to visible form, grabbed Danny, and flew from out of the building all in a few seconds. He waited, holding on to Danny in invisible mode, for Adrianna about 100 yards from the hospital.

Adrianna grinned as much as she could with her long muzzle. She looked at her handy work. She was strictly told not to hurt the nurses, well not a lot. So Adrianna had simply put some soap on the floor from the janitors' closet and poured it on the floor. And once the nurses came upon it, she gave them a little invisible push, and they fell down. She made sure they were knocked out, and she grabbed the blood sample. She then flew out and met Vlad.

Once they were together, the trio flew, one unwilling, to Wisconsin.

-------------Back with the Fentons-------------------

Maddie looked at her husband. Jazz also sat in the living room with her parents. She had refused to go to bed, and it was already two in the morning. She, as well as her parents, was a nervous wreck. But she was worse, she knew Danny's secret, and she knew that wasn't any mortal animal attack. Sam and Tucker had acted _very _strange after they had gotten to the hospital. She had been debating with herself on telling her parents about Danny.

The phone rang.

Everyone seemed to jump at once. Jack ended up getting to the telephone first.

"He--hello?" Jack stuttered. Both Maddie and Jasmine held their breath. Jack stayed silent as his eyes became very wide. He dropped the phone.

"What is it Jack? What happened?" Maddie screamed as she picked up the phone. "What's wrong? Is Danny OK?" It was mother's instinct that she new it was the hospital. It was also common sense. "Oh my God." Maddie started to cry as she threw the phone down.

"What happened?!" Jazz joined along with Maddie's hysteria.

"Get in the RV," Jack said almost as a whisper.

"Get in my car," Jazz argued. She new her car could go a lot faster, and that is what she felt was needed.

With much difficulty, Jack was in the driver's seat of his daughter's car, Maddie in the passenger's seat, and Jazz behind Jack in the back.

"Now, can you please tell me what happened?" Jazz said with tears in her eyes. They were driving down the highway at eighty miles per hour. Thank goodness there was no fuzz around.

Maddie was the first to talk after a long silence, "Your brother is gone. Just .. gone."

Jazz's heart skipped a few beats. "Oh .. oh my gosh."A/N: Usually, a curse word would go here, but since this is going on a G rated site, I cannot put any dirty words.)

Jazz _knew_ it was time to tell her parents. It would break their hearts, but she didn't want them going on thinking that he was kidnaped or something. Well, maybe he was. She didn't know, but she needed to tell them. The burden was too much to bare on her.

"Mom, Dad," she paused, "I need to tell you something about Danny."

Tension was high in the air. Maddie or Jack didn't argue or stop her.

"Danny," she followed with more hesitation, "Danny's a ghost."

As soon as the 'g' word had escaped Jazz's lips, the car was pulled to the side of the road and put to a screeching halt. The entire car sat in silence.

Jazz felt as if she should explain a little more, but she was unsure if she could with as much nervousness as she had, "Well, he's part ghost. I've seem him turn into one. He fights other ghosts. He's a good ghost though. I mean...," she began to go on incoherently.

"Jazz, stop," Jack said simply. Maddie was still silent, her face looking forward, unblinking. Jack put his head down. His mind was boggled.

"I don't think Danny was attacked by a dog. I think he got in a fight with another ghost, and lost," Jazz whispered.

"I told you to stop Jasmine!" Jack yelled. Both Maddie and Jazz flinched. Jazz actually started to cry. Jack pulled the car back on the road and he continued to drive to the hospital.

A few silence-filled minutes later, the Fentons were in the hospital. As soon as they entered they were greeted with Dr. Baker. She explained the situation. She also explained that she couldn't figure out what was wrong with Danny because the blood sample had disappeared. She watched as their faces filled with horror, fear, and then sadness.

"We have to wait until a full twenty four hour period to file a missing persons search. I am so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. There was no sign of struggle, the windows weren't even open. I just don't know."

A/N: This is such a bad place to leave off, but it has been so hard to find time to write. Stupid school application stuff. . 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any related characters and junk.

A/N: I just want to say that I love you all for reading. Ever friggin' one of ya! :administers hugs:

Danny swam in the most beautiful ocean. The water was a beautiful transparent pink, and the sky above him was the most perfect shade of silver. There was not a cloud to be seen. Danny breathed in the warm water. He felt complete. He looked to his left and saw a panda swimming beside him. The panda was in his prime because his fur was a fluorescent orange and green. Danny smiled. What a perfect day today would be! He looked at his hands. Only they weren't his normal hands. They were claws.

Danny looked up again. His water wonderland was gone. Now he was in a darker, scarier place. The ground was barren, and geysers blew fire and brimstone. The heat was overwhelming. Danny smiled. He spread his enormous wings and took off. He was a full sized drake. Danny knew he could take any other dragon out there. He could take out any demon. He could take out the devil himself. Danny was all powerful.

He felt a sharp pain in his shoulders. His wings quit working, and he began to fall. The ground came closer and closer. Danny began to roar in terror and anger.

Danny's eyes sprung open while he was still screaming. His screaming died off when he realized that it was a dream. He breathed hard as he looked around his surroundings. Danny didn't like what he saw. Everything was done in black and red. He was lying in black silk sheets with blood red trim. His curtains were a red heavy velvet. Danny's breathing stayed fast. This wasn't right at all. Even the single dresser, which was the only other furniture in the room besides the bed, was black and red. To the right of it was a black door with a silver handle. The carpet and walls were totally black. A few red candles on the dresser lit the room. It looked like a place where one would perform a seance. Danny slowly sat up. He felt really weak, so very weak. He just wanted to go back to sleep, but somewhere deep in his mind, he knew he had to get out of here. Danny noticed he was still just wearing his jeans. He was still without a shirt and his shoes. This only stayed on his mind for a moment. He stood up. As soon as he did so, the entire room swam in front of him. Everything blended, the red actually looked like it was bleeding into the black. Danny fell back onto the bed, and tried to keep himself from throwing up.

The lustrous knob on the door began to turn. Danny wanted to get up, but his body wouldn't allow it. He was so frightened, his heart beat faster than it ever did in his life. The door opened. Tears were in Danny's eyes, he knew he was too weak to defend himself, or to go ghost. That is what he longed for the most.

A figure stood in the doorway, a very familiar figure. "Vlad," Danny hissed.

Vlad stood there in his human form, "Well, look who's awake," he smiled, "You don't look to well. Too bad." Vlad paused as another familiar form came to his side.

Danny pursed his lips. Adrianna, the fox ghost, had appeared at his arch enemy's side, "So, you're his lackey?" Danny practically whispered.

Vlad laughed at this, "No, my dear boy. She is my _creation_. Adrianna one of my newest experiments. Let me explain." Vlad paused.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Danny choked out angrily as he still lay on the bed, turned to look at his Vlad.

"Well, no you don't," Vlad commented victoriously. He went on, "Lately, I have been working with many fields of study, just to pass the time, you know. I have been working on researching with medicinal herbs, black magic, paranormal studies, genetic research. The works, Daniel, the works. Just to get back at you," he grinned maliciously, "Lucky for you, the poison in your system is only temporary. But, there is still a little more fun to have with it. After that, the _real_ fun begins. But Daniel, you should be honored. You will get to be my personal guinea pig," Vlad decided to pause again, for added dramatics, "Since you didn't want to be my apprentice. But, I am a fair person. I will give you one last chance to join me. If so, I will purge the poison in your system and we can start training immediately." There was a small glimmer of hope in the older man's voice.

Danny was inwardly furious, "I will _never_ join you." Danny said with his teeth clenched.

"We will see about that son, we will see," Vlad said dangerously.

A/N: I don't know why I ended like this. Subconsciously, I think I like doing this to you all. I dunno. On to the next chappie!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: You should know by now.....

Vlad glared angrily at his prisoner. The feeling was mutual by the look of Danny's eyes. "Adrianna," Vlad addressed the vixen, "take him up and bring him to the lab. I want him hooked up like we talked about before. Don't mess this up." Vlad left the room and left the two.

---With the Fentons----

Jack, Maddie, and Jasmine had driven home. They all lay awake. Jack was in the basement checking all of his ghost equipment. He was going over how this could have happened to his son. There had only been a minor accident in the lab with Danny. There was no way... Jack let his mind wonder.

Maddie sat upon her and Jack's bed crying. Her mind kept going over the night's events. It was already six in the morning and she was tired. But she dare'nt sleep. She was waiting for a call, anything that could be connected to Danny.

Jasmine sat on her own bed, staring at her walls. Her mind was blank. Her soul had been such grief-stricken that she just let it all go. It was now Sunday morning, and the barest of sunrays had began to come through her window and struck her eyes. She didn't blink or finch. Tears streamed from her motionless eyes.

The family continued to wait.

At around noon, there was a knock at the door. No one got up to answer. There was another knock. Jasmine was the first to get up this time. She slowly made her way to the door, she then slowly opened it without even looking or asking to see who it was.

Samantha and Tucker stood at the doorway. Jasmine finally consiously blinked. She let them in without saying anything. Jack and Maddie still had not moved from their locations as Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all sat down.

"Man Jazz, what's up with you? You look horrible," Tucker said quite inconsiderately. Sam gave him a dirty look.

"We just stopped by to see if Danny was out of the hospital yet," Sam said while giving Tucker an added disapproving look.

It took some time for Jasmine to process this information. Danny's two best friends have not been updated on Danny's situation. Another thought crossed her mind, a helpful one. Sam and Tucker knew _a lot_ more about Danny's ghost side than Jazz. They might be able to help.

"Danny," she began to tear up, "Danny's gone. He wasn't in his room. He may have been kidnapped," her words became garbled like they had the previous night.

"What?!" Sam had said in distress. Tucker was absolutely speechless.

Jazz decided to continue, "I know about Danny. After last night, so does Mom and Dad. He's a ghost...thing; you know more about his ghost activities than I do and I need to know if you guys would have any idea where he would be."

The response to this was two very wide eyed freshmen. Both of them didn't know what to say.

A/N: ))SPOILER(( And yes, I _am _rooting for Vlad. ))SPOILER((.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own DP.. I just...don't.

Author's Note: Guys I am so sorry for the delay and the short chapter, but I have been having some problems lately. I hope you guys can forgive me. And as always, I thank you and highly appreciate your comments.

Danny tried hard to get up as Adrianna walked up to his bed. "Get away from me!" He spat at her as he tried to go ghost. He felt so helpless; it made him even madder. Danny just seemed like he couldn't move. His body did not do what his mind told it too. Adriana picked up Danny and threw him on her shoulder. All Danny could do was argue weakly. He didn't even have enough energy to scream anymore.

"Let me go! Why are you doing this to me? Why are you letting Vlad boss you around like that?" Danny kept going, but Adrianna didn't answer him. Instead, she took him down long corridors and took many turns. She eventually took him down a long flight of stairs. Danny just gave up. By the time they came to their destination, Danny had become silent.

Danny was thrown rudely on the floor, and with his limp body, he couldn't physically object. Danny lay on the floor belly down, with his head toward Adrianna. Danny couldn't even fill the chill in the room, even though he was still shirtless. Adrianna had pulled a strange set of handcuff-like restraining devices from the floor. They were black and lustrous. She clamped two onto Danny's wrists. She stood back up, took a silent look at Danny, and walked back out of the room.

Danny's eyes became filled with tears. He never thought something like this would happen in his life, not even as a halfa. The fighting, yeah of course he could handle it, but this, no. He had been poisoned, kidnaped, and restrained. And there was nothing he could do about it. The stuff in his system had left him immobile, and he couldn't go into his ghost form. He was utterly helpless. All he could do was barely lift up his head to look at his surroundings.

The room seemed enormous. It was filled with contraptions that his parents devices couldn't rival. One was a giant cylindrical tank filled with transparent purple liquid, it was connected to a computer type machine with many tubes and wires. This device actually frightened Danny, it reminded him of sci fi movies. Everything was enormous in size, and he felt belittled just thrown in an empty corner with such gigantic _stuff_ all around him. Most of the equipment reminded him of a giant computer. But there were tables with vials and books. It was a mix of a chemical lab, library, and technological lab. It disturbed Danny. He began to loose interest in his surroundings as he became tired again. Never had so much fatigue been burdened upon Daniel. Even with all the stress, fear, and anger welling up inside of him, Danny's eyes began to close. The insides of his eyelids were greeting him. He was soon off to sleep again, but this time to a dreamless sleep.

----Back with the Fentons and Sam..and...Tucker----

Jazz waited in reply as Maddie and Jack came in hearing the commotion. Jazz filled them in, much to Tucker's and Sam's dismay. But Danny was in trouble, and his secret was already broken.

"Do you guys have _any _idea where he could be?" Maddie asked desperately.

"You really should tell us. This is really serious," Jack added with a little danger in his tone.

"We seriously have no idea where he could be. I am so sorry," Sam began to tear up along with Jazz.

Tucker still had no idea what to say. This entire scheme was odd to him. "Danny, Danny wouldn't go _anywhere_ without telling us. Especially for this long. I don't think the disappearance of Danny was Danny's fault," Tucker decided to say, even though it might have not been the best to say at the time.

"So...you're saying he was definitely kidnaped?" Jazz questioned through her tears.

Maddie had started fully blown crying again.

Tucker's face looked like it was cut from marble, "Exactly."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN DP! ...or Lacuna Coil.

Danny's eyes opened as he awoke from his deep sleep. He hated waking up in these unfamiliar places. These places where when he finally _did_ remember where he was, frightened him, angered him. The lighting was very dim in the room, but Danny noticed a figure sitting in a desk chair, about nine feet from him.

"Did you have a nice nap Daniel?" Vlad asked in a venomous tone. His skin seemed so pale in the lighting, as he was in his human form. He got up from his chair very fluidly, as he walked over to wear Danny was chained.

Danny was still very weak, and he was shaking. His body just shook, with fear or cold, Danny was unsure. He tried his best to look at his captor and gave him a poisonous look.

"Hmm, to bad Danny. The poison is working it's final affect," Vlad stated, and at this Danny's eyes grew wide with fear, "No silly boy, it isn't going to _kill_ you. These slight convulsions are all that is left. But then, I get to have the _real _fun. Just think Daniel, you will be a marvel of biology, paranormal science, and magic; all in one," a wicked smile was planted on Vlad's face.

"You are a sick man, Vlad. My friends _will _find me," Danny stated in a forceful tone. He did this using all his might. His body shook violently with the effort. The chains he was attached too rattled.

Vlad's smile faded. "I highly doubt it, your friends haven't the slightest clue to your whereabouts. You really should be a little more opened minded about this," he paused, "look where the last decision got you."

Danny was furious. He gritted his teeth. He didn't know what to do at all. His body had another convolution. He let it pass. Danny began to feel the cold. He began to feel pressure. The numbness had passed with that last convulsion. He then realized how bad he felt.

"You really don't look so well Daniel," Vlad grinned as he watched Danny suffer with a sick obsession.

Danny panted from the pain. He felt very restless, and he tried to get up. To his relief the chains could be pulled up enough out of the floor for him to sit up strait and rest upon the wall. He clenched his fists and dug his fingernails into his palm.

"You'll pay for this Vlad. You'll pay." Danny said.

Vlad laughed fully, "You are full of yourself, child. You are stupid too. Let it pass, it will be gone in a few moments," Vlad said off handed.

Vlad was right, the intense pain disappeared, but the chill hadn't. Danny was still without a shirt. Vlad could see this. He was evil, but he didn't want his subject to die before the experiment began.

Vlad bent down and pulled a key out of his pocket. He undid Danny's chains in a way that the chains were removed but the lustrous bracelet like contraptions stayed on his wrists. "These will prevent you from transforming to your ghost form, and they weaken your physical body. They are made of mythril, the only metal that can have magic placed upon it. It has a few mental binding spells and a few others to make that all happen. I hope you enjoy," Vlad was quick to add as he pulled Danny from the ground. Danny didn't struggle, but he didn't feel any reason to help Vlad pick him up.

So much was going through Danny's mind. He ... he was beginning to give up. There was nothing he could do. Vlad won. NO! Danny's mind screamed within itself. There had to be _something_.

Vlad picked Danny up by his armpits. Vlad was getting quite irate waiting after for Danny. But Vlad was known for his patience. Danny finally picked himself up.

"Come," Vlad simply commanded, and oddly enough, Danny obeyed. Tears were streaming through his eyes as they walked through the enormous castle. Eventually, they had gotten to the room that Danny first woke up in. Danny just stood at the doorway, his eyes bloodshot, and inwardly broken.

Vlad had went to the dresser and he pulled out some folded up black slacks, a long sleeved white shirt with flared arms (A/N: Think Medieval without the lace), socks, and boxers. "Your shoes are beside the linen closet. I will take you to the restroom. You really need to take a shower," Vlad attempted at a humorous tone, but lost at it as he walked Danny down the corridor to the bathroom.

-------I feel like we need to take a little break from Danny and go check on everybody else----

Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack had all went down to the lab and began discussing Danny and his powers. So far, they had gotten nowhere. It was already 5:00 and it was getting later. They had talked about and researched all of Danny's previous ghost encounters, but nothing seemed informative. They continued researching, and talking, and doing stuff like that.

Sam sighed, she began to feel like the entire group was getting nowhere. She looked around the lab that they had been sitting in. Her eyes came upon the Fenton Thermos. She lifted an eyebrow, and she became totally oblivious to the rest of the group's discussion. Her eyes scanned the room again and they came upon the Fenton Fisher. A smile came upon her face, a very happy smile.

"Guys," she said a little too quietly.

No one seemed to hear her in the pandemonium.

"GUYS!" This time she yelled. She definitely wanted to get this point across. Everyone became silent _very_ quickly. They all turned to Sam as she explained her plan

A/N: Buy Lacuna Coil CDs. (I don't own them either). Also I have had an enormous amount of help with the above plot (and it will be continued) from Hakeber from the Butch Hartman forums. Everyone give her kudos if you ... know, go there. Well, on the next episode of Ultionis: Danny won't stink anymore! Wooo! :coughs:


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

A/N: As you may well know, I have this story posted in a few locations: , , and on the Butch Hartman forums. I have a strong feeling I may have to pull this story from one of these sites, I am worried that my teenage self is breaking loose, and it may be ... how do I put this... darker, yes that is it, than I had originally planned. But for right now, I believe it to be alright. I still rate it PG for ... well Parental Guidance, even though none of you really have your parents there reading this with you. We will just see how this goes. I just wanted to add something else: thank you all for your comments and support. I cherish every bit of your opinions. I am always looking for constructive criticism. Thank you all!

Daniel walked heavily along the hallway, with such a gloom wrapped around his aura, that he was a black void of all other emotion. Vlad had stayed at his right side during this short travel down the hall, almost like he was Danny's shadow. It all seemed like a blur to Danny. Every second felt like a dream, no, a nightmare. He was waiting to wake up. Vlad has said something to him as they reached the bathroom door, but Danny paid no mind to it. He was handed a towel and washcloth to put with his clean clothes.

Danny walked mindlessly into the bathroom. He lifted his head and was almost put in an awe as he looked at the elegant restroom. It was the size of a good sized living room. It was done in a black, gold, and burgundy finish. The floor was a soft, thick burgundy carpet, and a large hot tub was located in the center of the large room. A small shower was placed in the far corner, and Danny headed there. He placed all of his things except his washcloth on the sink on his way.

Danny just let his clothes fall to the floor as he undressed. He stepped out of his fallen clothing and walked into the glass shower. He slid the glass door and turned the cold water on. He let the freezing water fall across his body for a few moments, until he could stand it no longer. He finally put the heated water on. He washed his hair and then body. (A/N: Do you really think I am going into intense detail here? HUH? Do you want me to? :laughs a little bit:) He just stood there after he had finished washing. He looked up and tried his best to stare into the oncoming water. He closed his eyes and his body shuddered. Danny let himself fall to his knees. He put his head in his hands and he began to cry again.

-------Back with Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Maddie, and Jack--------

They had all listened very intently to Sam's plan, each adding his or her input. It seemed like it just may work.

"We can safely assume that the Ghost Zone can be compared to a community, an information matrix," Sam paused to let it sink in, "All we need is to capture one ghost. He or she could probably help us. What do we have to loose?"

Everyone agreed. Jack and Maddie held each other close. They both looked around them, at the children who had grown up so quickly.

"Sam, Tucker, you should go home. We really don't need anyone else getting hurt. Jazz, go to the mall, go out, go do _something._ I don't want you here when we do this. You all could get hurt," Jack said this quite forcefully.

Samantha and Tucker looked at one another.

Tucker began, "But.. we,"

"But nothing. You will go home. Both of you," Jack interrupted, "This is something Maddie and I need to do."

Tucker began to get up, defeated. Sam wasn't so easily deterred though, "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, we have _experience_ with ghosts. We help Danny out. Please let us help. Danny is our friend." She placed her argument.

Maddie saw the determination in this girl's eyes. Maddie looked at her husband, he looked so angry, but inwardly he was hurt just as bad as Maddie.

"You can help. But ... if it gets bad, I want you to leave," Maddie stated quietly. Jazz couldn't help but smile, but it was a sad smile. They all got to help save her brother, her little brother. Danny was her only sibling, and even though they argued a lot, Jazz loved him more than anything. (A/N: I just have to say, I know what Jazz feels like here. I also have a younger brother, who I would die for, give my very soul for his safety. )

Sam and Tucker had called their parents in stating that they would be a little late getting home, and even had them talk to Jack. It had already gotten to Sam and Tucker's parents about Danny's kidnaping. It had gotten around to the entire county. A search was already initiated, even without the 24 hour mark; or that is what Tucker's dad told Jack.

Both Sam and Tucker's parents hadn't really wanted their children to stay, for obvious reasons. But with much teenage pleading, and Jack telling the parents that he just wanted to ask the children a few questions about Danny, and promising a good dinner for the two, did the parents finally give in. Jack declared that he would drive the kid's home before nine (Which was only in three hours, another reason why Jack didn't want them to stay. It would put a hamper on progress).

But after the calls, Sam assured Jack that this wouldn't take that long.

(A/N: 'Nother bad place to leave you, I know, but that is what I do! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, sort of a filler though. I know.

On to the next chapter!!!)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: What do you think!?

Sorry I took so long guys, difficulty getting on the computer..drives me insane. Again: I love all that comment, I love you more than life itself.

Danny had finished his shower with his eyes sore from crying. He began to get dressed in the strange clothing that Vlad had given him to wear. He didn't bother to do anything with his hair.

Danny needed to think of something. But for some reason his mind was boggled. He couldn't keep his train of thinking railed. He shook his head, maybe he was just tired from all that he had went through these past few days. Too much was on him. Danny was just a freshman, but he felt like he was a middle aged man. He played with the bracelets on his wrists, there was something about them...

Danny had pulled his shoes on and was fully dressed; he walked out of the bathroom without even straitening his mess.

Vlad was waiting outside of the bathroom door. (A/N: What a weirdo.) "Now look how much better you look Daniel," Vlad paused, "I don't really like you hair, but that must be the style now," Vlad shrugged as he pulled Danny's arm and led him down the hallway. Danny just allowed himself to be pulled without any argument.

"You must be awfully hungry Daniel," Vlad suggested. And as he said so, Danny realized that he was. His stomach growled a little to loudly, "I see that I am right," Vlad stated as they both were brought to a luxurious dining room. Danny's jaw dropped. The long oak table was filled with so many different kinds of foods that a king would be impressed.

Vlad smiled as he saw the look on Danny's face, "Let us go sit down and eat. I am a little hungry myself."

Instead of them sitting on opposite sides of the table, they sat side by side. Danny seemed a little excited about being able to eat. His stomach wasn't nauseous like it had been earlier, but it wanted food. Vlad sat and watched as his newly adopted son had scarfed down bits of crab meat, salad, different kinds of cheese, sweet and sour chicken, corn on the cob, seafood brisk, and little bits of other things.

Vlad clasped his hands together as he hid a wicked grin from Danny. Vlad knew he had won Danny over, but not by free will, but with the bracelet-cuffs. He had only told Danny a little of what they could do. They were more than inhibitors of Danny's ghost powers, but they regulated parts of Danny's brain" the amygdala, frontal lobe, and the prefrontal cortex. All of these parts have some control over emotion. Memory, reasoning, planning, speech, movement, problem solving, and complex though are also involved. Vlad was a little worried that such a device could potentially damage Danny, but it was needed.

-------Back with the group-------

Everything was set. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack, and Maddie were set up in the lab. Boxes where everywhere. Sam sighed. She knew she only had a little bit longer until she and Tucker had to go home, so this had to be done quickly. She gave the OK sign. They were all ready.

Jack opened the Ghost Portal, and readied the Fenton Thermos just in case something went wrong. Maddie readied the Fenton Fisher. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz started kicking random boxes and yelling such obscenities as, "Boxes suck!" "I hate boxes!" "Boxes smell like poo!" and "The Playstation2 is much better than the Xbox!".

After a few moments of R rated box abuse, the infamous Box Ghost had phased his way through the Ghost Portal, screaming in anger.

"I am the Box Ghost! How dare you damage the perfection that is cardboard and square!" He swooped down from the ceiling and flew towards Tucker.

Just as Tucker began to scream (A/N: Like a little girl, I might add.) Maddie cast out the hook for the Fenton Fisher and entrapped the Box Ghost on the line.

"No one can capture the Box Ghost!" He began to control the boxes, but just as some real chaos began to ensue, Jack threatened him with the Fenton Thermos.

"We will let you go after we ask just a few questions," Sam began.

((A/N: I know, I know. This is short, but I felt it was a good place to stop. Next chapter will be nice. And don't think the Box Ghost will give in that easily. Poor Danny. It will get better for him...in a way. Also, I feel like I should tone my original story down, so that I can keep it on all the sites that it is posted on. And I noticed a LOT of people are putting questionable material on it, so I can too! But not until later chapters. Bye! ))


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: OK guys, yes I do realize it has been a long time since I have written. I have reasons. The story started to suck, a lot. So I wanted a break and then put a fresh start on my newer chapters. Well, I still don't own Danny Phantom. I also have a confession to make: I love the Xbox. Buy Halo 2. Even Danny likes Halo 2. Ask him.

---With Danny and Vlad---

Danny belched. He smiled as he patted his overly stuffed gut. Vlad had took a few bites out of his own food, but not nearly as much as Danny had eaten.

"Feeling better, son?" Vlad asked as he wiped his mouth, even though there was not a speck of food on it.

Danny didn't answer the question immediately. He actually paused to ponder over it. Come to think of it, he did feel a lot better. He felt almost happy. Danny had no idea why he was slightly joyful, given his current situation. He put his head in one of his hands and rubbed his eyes with his middle finger and thumb. Why _was_ he so calm, so detached from the danger he had felt previously? He wanted to think about what had happened to him, part of him wanted to be afraid, to be angry. But for some reason, another part of him didn't care. That part was apathetic, yet content. That part also felt that Vlad wasn't a foe or something to be feared, but almost a _friend_. This word caused alarm in the other side of Danny's subconscious. That wasn't right, Vlad had kidnaped Danny. But...he was being so _nice. _It could be a trap. Danny's mind fought. He felt so confused. He hadn't felt like this earlier. While Danny was in the shower, the only thing he could feel was despair and sadness. Now his mind was split.

Vlad observed Danny. He looked lost; he was shaking his head in his hands. Vlad knew what was going on. He sighed. Vlad didn't want to turn the circlets on any higher than they were. He didn't want to pump more black magic into Danny. Vlad actually wanted Danny for a son, a friend even. But against his will, he was just a mindless apprentice. Vlad was fighting with himself almost as Danny was. Vlad pulled out a tiny black remote from his left pocket. He turned a small green knob to the right a tiny bit. There were a few other knobs and buttons that Vlad did not mess with. Each controlled a different emotion, and the others were hopefully not needed at all. But that was just hopeful thinking.

Danny jerked up. He blinked a few times. He grinned. Danny couldn't figure out why he had been so uptight before, but he quickly put the thoughts out of his mind as he got up, walked over to Vlad, and gave him a hug. The other side of Danny's mind had been weakened so much, that it couldn't even protest.

Vlad smiled as he hugged back. He pushed the thought that Danny was doing this all with his emotion and thought modifier out of his mind. He gave Danny a pat on the back, and as he pulled away from Danny, Adrianna walked into the dining room. As quickly as a swift she bowed until her nose touched the floor, and came back up.

"You may clean now, Adrianna," Vlad stated.

"Yes, Master," She said as Vlad stood up and took Danny by the hand. Both Danny and Vlad made their way out of the dinning room. As they did so, Adrianna picked up the dishes. She thought of nothing as she did this. The only time she had felt like she had a self, the only time she had felt _alive_ was when she fought. As she began to clean off the table she started to go over her earlier battle with Daniel. She had lied to him because she was told to. She told Danny she had been 'hired.' That she was not, she was _created_ to deal with the boy. Her main meaning of existence had been outlived. She only existed because her Master wished it. She would be grateful, but she really didn't care. The only emotion she ever held was that of excitement as she fought. That is all she had ever been granted, not that it bothered her, but sometimes she wanted to feel that again.

----

Danny smirked as he walked though the now bright light hallways. He could never remember feeling so lighthearted. He had no idea where he was being taken, but he had an overly good feeling about it. He was so excited that he could barely keep from shaking.

"Well, you look happy don't you son?" Vlad actually chuckled, pushing away that this really wasn't Danny.

Danny smiled, "Son?" He thought for a moment, "May I call you Father then?" Danny was beginning to forget his past. Everything was but a blur, his friends, his family, ghost fighting, school. But he really didn't care. He was here, and he was happy. That is all he needed.

Vlad felt a tear fall down his cheek, "Of course you can son, that's what I am now, aren't I?"

Danny giggled (A/N: This is really hard to imagine for me, try it. ) "I suppose so, but I don't ever remember calling you that."

"Oh, well don't you have a bad memory!" Vlad exclaimed, playing along. He didn't want to contradict the charms put on the circlets.

"I guess I do." Danny said quietly, but in no way sadly.

The twosome continued to walk down the hallway, passing the beautifully ornate chandlers hanging above their heads every five yards. Danny played with the flared cuffs on his shirt, Danny liked what he was wearing, he felt strangely handsome. He looked at Father and was put in awe at how regal and beautiful (A/N: Yes, men can be beautiful...) he was in his elegant dress suit.

They soon came upon a grand room. What was in the middle of it almost took Danny's breath away. It was a large oval underground pool.

"It's time for a little rest and relaxation," Vlad stated as he brought Danny to the changing room in the far corner of the room. Danny walked in amazement of the beauty of the pool. the water was as crisp as the day was long. The bottom of the pool wasn't just one color, but it had dragons 'painted' on the bottom. There was a waterfall in the opposite corner as the dressing room and a diving board close to the door he had just entered from. The very top of the room was a giant skylight. It was already dark outside, but the moon shone in beautifully along with the halogen lights placed around the room walls and in the pool.

They entered the dressing room, which was made up into separate booths so that the could get dressed separately. Danny's bathing trunks were placed right on the counter in the booth. He quickly got dressed, but stumbled over himself in excitement. Danny was eventually ready and jumped out of the booth.

Vlad had already been out for a while. He was well built for a forty three year old (A/N: Check footnote), so he looked mighty handsome in his trunks. He had let his hair out of its normal ponytail. The duo made their way out to the pool, and played, just like a young boy and his dad would.

----At the Fenton Household----

"I will not cooperate with the likes of a few meat beasts! For I am the Box Ghost! I am the master of all .."

Sam interrupted him, "..that is cardboard and square. We know."

"If you don't cooperate we will lock you in the Fenton Thermos, and if you do cooperate, we will...," this next part took a lot out of Maddie to say, "let you free."

The Box Ghost was entangled in the line of the Fenton Fisher witch was now held by Jack and was in no way able to get free. The Box Ghost sighed as he gave in.

"What is it that you wish of I, the Box Ghost?"

"We want to know where our son is, Danny." Maddie could feel herself tear up a little as she awaited the knowledge of the Box Ghost.

The Box Ghost's eyes widened at the request, "The Ghost Boy? The Little Halfa?" He actually laughed a little. "He is with the other halfa now. No one can get to him."

Sam and Tucker lifted their eyebrows at this. "The _other_ halfa? There's another?' Tucker asked, surprised.

The Box Ghost began to sound annoyed, "Yes, there is another. I am the Box Ghost!"

The last part of that comment was ignored by everyone else in the room. "Where is the other halfa? Who is it?"

"The other halfa is located across the country, but no one can get to him. His estate is blocked, not ghost nor human can get to it right now. Wooooo. His name is Plasmius. He is in Wisconsin, but that is all I know. I told you all I know. For I am the Box Ghost!"

The entire group looked disgusted. Danny _was _kidnaped, or tricked one. But by another like himself. Maybe he went willingly. Maybe not. These thoughts and the like raced through the minds of Danny's friends and family.

"Wisconsin, huh? Maybe Vlad could help us out." Jack said hurriedly, as he totally forgot about the Box Ghost.

"Dad, I don't think he is too happy with what went down last time we were there," Jazz stated.

"This is different, and Vlad seemed to like Danny. I am _sure_ he will help us look. Maybe that ghost that was in his house was this other halfa." Maddie said offhanded.

"The one that made me his human meat puppet!?" Jack said angrily.

"You two need to go home. We need to get the RV ready." Maddie said to Tucker and Sam, "There's school tomorrow."

"We want to go to," Sam insisted

Both Maddie and Jack began to instantly protest.

"Wait! I can get Tucker's and my schoolwork through my laptop. It's no big deal. And I am sure our parents will cave in, _please._" Even Tucker chimed in at the end of Sam's argument.

"It doesn't matter, I am not having you kids put in danger or getting in our way," Jack said forcefully.

"They will find a way to get there anyway Dad." Jasmine had finally joined the conversation. "Sam'll get her dad's jet, and Tucker will support her until the end. There is not point arguing, they are Danny's best friends, the three musketeers." As Jazz said this, more and more hope was added to her tone. She was going to get her brother back.

Maddie nor Jack had nothing to say to this.

Finally Jack spoke, "We will have to talk to your parents."

--------------

That was immensely fun to write. Boy it is nice to write again. Tell me what you think, was it better than the last chapter. Please comment, because I love when you all comment! Thanks!

A/N Footnote: The age of Vlad is not exactly known, but for your entertainment...or not, I will go over how I assume that Vlad is forty three. Vlad, Maddie, and Jack were all in the same class. I am assuming that they all graduated high school at the age of eighteen, I am also assuming that they went into college right after high school. I believe they had six years of college. That would make them all twenty four when they all got out of college. I believe that Jack and Maddie got married in college and had Jazz a year after they graduated. So that would make them twenty five. Jazz, who is Maddie and Jack's oldest chid, is sixteen, so we can safely add sixteen more years to the adult's ages. So that adds to forty three. Which all of them equal! :dances: I am probably and most likely wrong though.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N and Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own DP or any related characters. Also I want to think Hakeber from the BH forums for proofreading. She is uber awesome and I give her all the credit in the world for making my grammar not suck. THANK YOU! :hug:

NOTE OF DOOM! Editing DONE!

Thank you all, and I hope you enjoy.

Danny splashed around in the heated pool water. He couldn't recall having so much fun, but then he couldn't recall much at all. But he didn't mind. He was having a great time playing with his father. Vlad had gotten a beach ball, and they both tossed it around the pool. Danny's cerulean eyes sparkled with a mixture of his joy and the reflection of the shimmering water. Time flew, and sadly, it was time for bed. Danny didn't argue though. He really didn't want to argue. He felt content with whatever Father wanted him to do.

Both of them were soon cleaned up and ready for bed. Both Danny and Vlad had made their way to Danny's room, and Vlad was tucking Danny in. He felt very odd doing this, never having had to do it before. But Vlad felt happy about it. After he had finished tucking Danny in, he patted his pajama pocket to make sure the remote was still there. He then looked at Danny's tired yet happy face.

"Good night, little badger," Vlad said softly.

"Good night, Father," Danny replied and closed his eyes.

"Is everything ready?" Jack asked loudly.

Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and with much argument (mainly from Sam) Sam, and Tucker were getting ready to leave. It was about five in the morning. The RV was modified to hold two more people that it usually did (in great hopes that Danny would be coming back with them). It was going to be a long trip, even longer than the last time they went to Wisconsin, just because they wanted to get there faster.

"Check," each and every one of the group said one after another. Sam had a servant stop and grab a few days worth of clothing for Tucker and herself, and the Fenton family had already been packed. It was already really late and it was going to be hard for Jack and Maddie to keep awake, but they had to. Jazz couldn't drive a standard, so it was between the parents.

They all climbed in the RV and readied themselves for the long trip.

The morning came quickly and quietly. Danny winced as the bright sunlight came through his window. The blinds had been raised to let the sunlight could be let in the dark colored room. At first, Danny was a little disoriented, but then he came to as he sat up in his pajamas. The material was maroon silk. It was loose and flowing and felt very comfortable. He stretched and then got out of bed. He felt very content, but then again, he was always content. There is no point to feel sad or angry, Danny thought, just be happy with life.

Just as Danny began to lose himself in his happy thoughts, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Danny said cheerfully.

The door opened and in walked Adrianna. Her eyes were as dead and emotionless as always . Danny couldn't quite figure out why she wasn't ever happy.

"Master wants you, he is in the dining hall," she said without slur or stutter. She then quickly left the room.

Danny smiled, he knew it was breakfast time, and he felt today would be just as special as yesterday. As he walked the overly long walk to the dining room, he thought about many things. He wondered what Father was going to do with him today. Draw maybe, or play baseball, or maybe even go swimming again! All the things that Danny thought about were certainly not the thoughts that a fourteen year old should think about, but more those of a seven or eight year old.

Soon Danny was in the dining room, arriving quickly as he had been skipping the entire way.

"Good morning, Daniel," Vlad smiled. He was fully dressed in his usual three piece suit, sitting in the same spot as he had sat in the previous day, "did you fair a good night's sleep?" Vlad smile never left his face.

"Yes, Father," Danny stated as he sat beside his 'Father' for the morning meal. There wasn't as big of a meal on the table as there was the previous day, but a big meal still awaited Danny's hungry belly.

There was fruit: melon, strawberries, and pineapple garnished the table; and there was also a stack of pancakes, ham, and boiled eggs, along with a pitcher of cold milk. Nothing else was said as the two began to eat. Danny ate a lot more politely than he had yesterday, and he didn't eat nearly as much. He was really too excited to eat very much.

"So, what are we going to do today Father? May we play ball? What about painting?" Danny asked after he had finished his meal.

Vlad wiped his mouth with a soft cotton napkin. He had noticed Danny's demeanor. He acted too young, and the current setting he had on the circlets was to blame. What Vlad had in store for Danny today really didn't call for Danny's current attitude. Vlad would have to change that before the day's activity came to be.

"Today, we are going to train," Vlad stated bluntly. Vlad had enjoyed yesterday a lot, he felt as if he actually had a son, but from now on it had to be different. Vlad had taken Danny to be an apprentice, and an experiment, not to bring him back to his childhood.

"Oh," Danny said quietly.

"Let us go down to the training room," Vlad said, "Follow me."

Danny really didn't know what to feel about the day's agenda. He really didn't feel overly happy about it, but he wasn't really sad or angry either. He just walked quietly behind 'Father' and let his mind wander.

They came upon a room that was just added as an extension of the ground level floor. It was a perfectly plain room. It was as big as a school gym, but was completely empty and it was painted a clean white.

"I just had this room done, Danny." Vlad said mindlessly as he walked to the middle of the room.

Danny felt a tinge of shame as he couldn't remember this. He was embarrassed that he couldn't remember much. He actually couldn't remember much before yesterday's dinner. His cheeks burned with his shame. He was glad Father had been looking the opposite way.

Vlad had turned away from Danny to mess with his controls. He paused and thought of exactly what he wanted before he pressed the buttons and twisted the knobs. He took a deep breath as he turned around to look at Danny, who Vlad was happy to see to be lost in his own thoughts. Vlad pressed and twisted what needed to be.

Danny had let the shame pass, but as he did so, he fell to his knees. A sharp pain shot up his arms, traveling up his spine to his head more quickly than anyone could imagine. Danny held back a scream as the sharp pain quickly died off into a dull ache and then to nothing.

Vlad was shocked to see such a side effect. This hadn't happened before, but he quickly let the thought go. He had more important things to think about.

"Are you ready to begin?" Vlad asked Danny as he tried to push away his fatherly affections for the boy.

"Yes, Father," Danny said with even less emotion than Adrianna.

Vlad went into his ghost form first. He quickly gained his vampire like fangs and his gravity defying hair. Danny nodded as he also went ghost. It didn't fill him with that that twinge of joy and carefreeness like it use to, because that part of him, he didn't remember. That part of him more or less never existed in his mind. Instead he felt power, an immense amount of power that no mortal should mess with. His pajamas disappeared as his usual black and white suit replaced them. His pearl hair and intense green eyes also took place of their human counterparts. The circlets stayed. Vlad had set the ghost inhibitors off. Danny felt aggressive. He wanted to fight.

And this is exactly what Vlad wanted.

Vlad didn't even wait for Danny to be ready, he had to test his current strength. Vlad flew at Danny at a breakneck speed. Vlad mimicked a flying roundhouse kick square in Danny's chest. As Danny flew through the air from the attack, he tried to go intangible. He did so, but still couldn't go through the wall. He slammed hard into it.

"These walls are specially designed to not let any ghost energy in or out," Vlad explained as he readied himself for his next attack.

Danny didn't care. He got up and bared his teeth. He flew at Vlad quickly with his fists in front. But Vlad saw this coming, grabbing Danny's oncoming fists before they hit and tossing Danny around. Danny hit the wall yet again. Just as Danny hit, Vlad shot an ectoplasmic beam from his right hand. Danny was caught by an onslaught of ectoplasmic power. Vlad readied himself again, and another beam was let loose, but Danny evaded this one. He quickly moved to his right, and as an offensive spun and threw three ectoplasmic blades shaped like. Vlad easily blocked all of these with his pane shield. Danny clenched his fists as he flew a little higher, to be above Vlad, and he dove. Vlad flew up to meet Danny's dive, and spin kicked him in the side. Danny was knocked to the ground. Danny was damaged, but he would not give up. Danny's hair fell over his left eye, partially blocking his view. Unluckily for Danny, that is where Vlad struck. The kick came so hard to his head, that if Danny where human, it would have snapped his neck. Ectoplasmic fluid was oozing out of the place where Vlad's boot made contact with Danny's cheek. Even with the intense pain, Danny didn't flinch. He stood up and looked around, only to see that, to his dismay, there were a dozen Vlads. Danny tossed ectoplasmic beams at some, only to find out they were copies, for when hit, they became nothing more than smoky mist.Then the rest of the Vlads came at him, all at once. Danny hadn't time to think before he felt a solid punch to his back. He was knocked down. It was no contest. Danny was forced back into his human form. Danny struggled to push himself up off of his face. He tried to regulate his breathing. Vlad had made his doubles disappear and he walked up to the fallen Danny.

Vlad was slightly disappointed at Danny's reaction time to his attacks. But even through this disappointment, Vlad had secretly enjoyed giving Danny the beat down of his life. But Danny didn't seem fazed. He wasn't angry at Vlad at all, he was angry at himself. He was a disappointment in his own eyes. Danny got up and forced his already weak body to transform again. This time along with the power came immense fatigue, but Danny ignored it.

Vlad noted Danny's raw determination. Again, he didn't wait for Danny to ready himself. He sent ectoplasmic power from both of his hands. And just as Danny turned to face the blast, both of them hit. Danny was knocked back, but he forced his weak body to recover, and levitated in the air. He quickly turned to look around for Vlad, but he was nowhere to be found. Then Danny looked up, only to see Vlad was headed straight down at him.But Danny was able to dodge quickly to the left and then, just as Vlad pulled up, Danny charged him with his shoulder in the front. Vlad didn't have any time for any of his fancy tricks. Danny's shoulder hit, knocking Vlad back, but doing little damage.Vlad recovered almost immediately, and picked Danny up, he flew up the entire height of the training room with Danny struggled the entire way. Vlad then dove down toward the floor. He picked up more and more speed until he had reached the very bottom. Just before they hit, Vlad let Danny go, and then pulled out of the dive. Danny couldn't pull out of the dive in time like Vlad had, but he did manage to twist enough for his shoulder to hit instead of his head.

Danny's shoulder seemed to crack, even in its ghost state. When his right shoulder smashed against the floor, Danny couldn't help but scream. He lay face up, forced back into his human mode one last time from the pain. But the pain was even worse as a human. Instead of ectoplasmic fluid and the more malleable bones, Danny now had blood and hard bones. His shoulder blade had cracked and ripped out of his skin. Danny pushed himself beyond any known limits and pulled himself up with his left arm. As he did so, flesh and blood stuck to the floor. He was breathing very hard as he stood up to face the now motionless Vlad. His right arm hung limply to his side as he breathed.

"Fight me! I am not finished yet!" Danny said this with a pride and confidence that should not be felt by any mortal being. He would not be let shown mercy too. He would fight to the end.

"No," Vlad said simply, "We are finished for the day. And you are deeply damaged," Vlad said 'damaged' just like you would if you had a broken material possession. Vlad went back into his human form as he could see Danny struggle with himself.

"Yes, Father," Danny barely enunciated. He was conflicted with the will to obey and the extreme desire for violence.

"Quit calling me that!" Vlad yelled, he was still pumped up with adrenaline, "I am your _Master_, and you shall address me as so."

"Yes, Master," Danny said without debate.

"We need to bring you to the lab and place you in the healing chamber," Vlad stated as they made their way out of the training room. Vlad had felt little pity for the boy as he beat him senseless, and he felt no pity for him now. He was only going to heal him because he didn't want the boy to die; he needed him for other things.

Even with Danny's gory wound, the two made it to the basement rather quickly. The room was large and filled with sadistic looking equipment. Vlad led Daniel to a large cylindrical device filled with a translucent violet fluid.

"This tube contains a fluid that interacts with your ghost and human side. It will temporarily take a little of your ghost powers to heal you physical wounds. I had this developed for me, but you are the same as I, so it will work the same wonders for you," Vlad stated. He motioned for Danny to take his bloodied pajamas off.

Danny was soon in nothing but his boxers. He still had the gashes from his fight with Adrianna, and they were already starting to scar over pretty well. Danny had no recollection of how this happened. Danny didn't care about anything but fighting again.

Vlad could feel the boy's restlessness, and Vlad couldn't stand it. So as Danny prepped himself for the chamber, Vlad took out the remote. He played with it to the adjustment he wanted.

Danny felt a familiar pain climbing up through his arms and quickly spreading through his body. He groaned from the pain, oh how it made him ache. He didn't say anything though. He didn't want to be thought of as a weakling. But ... but as the pain passed, he suddenly didn't care. He seemed to not care about anything anymore.

Vlad pressed a few buttons and the liquid drained out of the container into the surrounding tubes through suction. The thick glass of the container seemed to split as one half went up and the other half trailed it's way to the floor.

"Get in," Vlad simply stated.

"Yes, Master," Danny said quietly and submissively as he stepped into the chamber. Vlad pressed a button, and the glass panes closed. Danny turned to face the front as Vlad pressed another button.Sharp pains were registered in the back of Danny's neck as a tube forced it's way past Danny's skin and intertwined it's tapered end to his spine. A tingling sensation followed the pain, and trailed all the way to Danny's tail bone. Soon, the purple liquid was filling up the chamber again, and fear engulfed Danny. The liquid filled it's way up to Danny's mouth. He tried to hold his breath, but he couldn't do it for long, and the liquid filled Danny's lungs. But instead of feeling smothered, the liquid felt quite airy, and it made him tingly, and sleepy...so very sleepy...

A/N: I really like this chapter. What about you?


	15. Chapter 15ish

Chapter 15

This is a 'stress relieving chapter." I made if for fun, and to add a little bit of humor and interaction into the story! MWAHAHA! Along the car trip, different kinds of music are going to be played! A few lyrics (mostly from the chorus) and everyone in the RV are gonna sing it. Your job is that you have to supply the artist and song name! Yeeeehaw! This is gonna be fun. I warn you, there is going to be different kinds of music here, so you have been warned. Also, it is pretty darn long.

Disclaimer: I do not own DP, any related characters, or the songs in this fic. Thank you.

The group had just begun riding throughout Indiana, when Maddie decided to brighten the mood. She couldn't stand the tense mood in the car. She decided to play some popish country music.

"What the crap?!" Tucker cried as the acoustic began playing in the background and the drawn out singers voice started.

Sam and Jazz actually laughed, because Maddie and Jack began singing a little through the song:

(1) "Down by the river on a Friday night, pyramid of cans in the pale moonlight. Talkin' 'bout cars and dreamin' 'bout women." The two sang and soon Jazz joined. Tucker was absolutely horrified. Sam actually started joining in on the chorus, despite her absolute hatred for country.

A few moments later the song was over, and a new one began to play on the CD that Jazz had compiled.

"OH! Jack, I _love _this song," Maddie giggled in a girly tone as the electric guitar played, "It makes me want to see you in a cowboy hat."

It was Jazz's turn to look slightly horrified, trying to figure out _why _she had added this song onto the compilation CD, and Tucker had wriggled his way into the fetal position.

(2) "Well, I walk into the room, passing out hundred dollar bills, and it kills, and it thrills, on my Silverado grill.." Jack and Maddie jammed while Jazz and Tucker cowered.

It took just a little while until Sam figured out what the song was out, she began to cower to. It was all so very scary. Soon, and thankfully, the song was over. The three teens in the back whooted cheerfully as it ended. Jack winked to Maddie secretly.

Sam and Tucker looked at Jazz angrily, as she had put that song on the CD. "Hey, I tried to put happy songs on there!" Jazz said in retort. She secretly had put songs in there so that it could get their minds out of stress.

An awkward drumbeat began the next song on the Compact Disk. This song was meant more for Jazz than anyone else. She just loved the band. Tucker was just happy to find out that it wasn't country.

(3) Jazz began singing this one, "How dare you say my behavior is unacceptable, so condescending, unnecessarily critical. I have the tendency of getting very physical. So watch your step cause if I do, you'll need a miracle," Jazz continued. To everyone's surprise, Sam had actually joined in on the singing, and then Maddie. The boys seemed a little reluctant to join, but they eventually did by the middle. Everyone knew _that_ song, and it was played on the radio a little too much.

That song ended, and as soon as it did, the soft sound of piano and electric guitar played.

"I put this one on for you this one for you, Mom and Dad," Jazz stated as the song continued.

(4) "Sittin' here wasting the morning with this old piano. Trying hard to capture the moment, this morning I don't know..."

Maddie gasped and couldn't hold back a tear as the song played. Sam and Tucker just chilled and listened. Jack looked out the window and put on a big grin. Jack turned around and sang with the chorus to his wife. (A/N: he's still lookin' at the road))

"Baby you're all that I need. I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses. For tonight, I sleep on a bed of nails. Oh, I wanna be just as close as you're holy ghost is. Lay you down...on a bed of roses."

As the song played, Maddie had placed her hand on Jack's ((A/N: Remember, the RV is standard, so his right hand is on the stick. Just to help you imagine it!))

"That is so sweet," Sam wiped away a tear up as the song played its final chorus. Jazz nodded. Tucker pretended to snore, and Sam elbowed him.

The next song began playing. A twangy electric piano started the song off. Jazz had wanted the CD to have a little bit for everyone, and this was obviously for Sam. Sam smiled when the song began, because this was one of her favorite bands. Electric guitar joined the piano, and then the drums smashed, then a violin joined. The music joined together in delightful symphony. Then the vocals started. Sam was more than ready.

(5) "Oh, no. Here it is again, I need to know, when I will fall in decay. Something's wrong with every plan of my life. I really notice that you've been here. Dolefully desired," Sam carried out this note beautifully with the singer's voice. Everyone else just listened in awe, "destiny of a lie."

The chorus then began with a male singer joining. He added a little edge to the song. As the song continued playing, Sam added more and more emotion as it continued. Tucker found himself to not really enjoy this type of music. But the Fenton's didn't hate nor like it. They were just happy to see Sam happy. Or an emotion close enough to happy.

Close to the end of the song, the music faded off. Sam was left with a smile on her face as the next song started. It began with a record like sound. It had two artists that most of the van agreed with. Sam really didn't care for it, but she was still happy from her song. Tucker actually did a pretty good song singing this slower song. Jack really didn't join in, and Maddie just loved to listen to the song. So Tuck was left to sing it alone.

(6) "I remember the day you left, I remember the last breath you took right in front to me..." Tucker looked around to see if anyone was going to make fun of his singing. Sam nodded in encouragement, then Tucker sang fully with some courage as the chorus played, "Cause it's all in my head. I think about it over and over again. And I can't keep picturing you with him, and it hurts so bad."

The song continued to play and no one struck at Tucker for singing. The entire van was just chillin'. It was nice to let their minds go with the music instead of constant worry. The night still felt young and the music continued.

The next song started with a catchy, "Whoohoohoo," and then some drums and electric. Jack and Maddie laughed. Maddie turned around to address the teens just as the three (including Sam) began to jam, "Most of this song is true kids. I miss that decade," she exclaimed right before the vocals started. The three in the back laughed as the entire van joined in the singing.

(7) "Debbie just hit the wall. She never had it all, one Prozac a day, husband's a CPA. Her dreams went out the door, when she turned twenty four," the entire group could help but laugh every once in a while during the song.

"Nothin' has been alright...Since Bruce Springsteen, Madonna. Way before Nirvana, there was U2, and Blondie, and music still on MTV (Maddie placed a quick, 'True' during this line), Her two kids in high school, they tell her that she's uncool..." everyone joined into a nice hearty laugh here, especially Jazz.

"I really _did _have a snake skin skirt," Maddie said as the line came up.

"Are you serious?" Sam looked horrified. That poor animal! Sam thought.

"Sam, chill," Tucker demanded, and to Sam's own surprise, she obeyed. The group continued to jam until the last vocal in the song. A nice distorted electric guitar riff started the next song.

"I like this band," Sam said off handed.

"I still like the original better," Jack stated and Maddie nodded as more vocals played. But even with the slight disagreement, _everyone_ in the RV joined in to sing this well known song.

(8) "Tell your brother, your sista, and you mama too, we're about to go down and you know just what to do. Wave your hands in the air like you don't care..."

The group just jammed. Even Maddie and Jack jammed. And it was cool. All was cool in the Fenton RV, the jamming was awesome. Tucker had a sudden feeling to make his hair grow out into a fro, but that feeling passed when the song ended.

When the next track began to play, Maddie gave a disapproving look at her daughter. She didn't approve of this kind of music, but today, she'd let it pass. Jack wouldn't tell his wife, but he actually liked the song, and Tucker felt like he was in his rightful element. A lot of the stuff in the song was controversial, but no one seemed to care. Sam wasn't too fond, but Tucker knew every word.

(9) "Now everyone report to the dance floor, to the dance floor, to the dance floor. Aight stop, pajama time," Jack couldn't help but smile, and join. (A/N: So fun to imagine this)

"Now I'm gonna make you dance, it's your chance," Jack jammed.

"STOP!" Maddie yelled to her husband almost causing him to run into the medium," I'll let you play this, and I will even let _Tucker_ 'sing' it, but you...no," Maddie gave an angry face to Jack. Tucker just kept singing to the music. He was an avid fan. Both Sam and Jazz giggled at the interaction between Jack and Maddie. Tucker decided to start doing the gestures to the song, to everyone's dismay. They began to wonder. But to the joy of all but the two males, the song ended and the next one began.

The next song started with a telephone ring, which caused the two males to fret into a panic. One, because at first, they thought it was their phones, two, they realized it was in the song. Jazz and Maddie were avid fans, and Sam was an in the closet fan. She could actually like them now, because they weren't really popular anymore. A heavy drumbeat started over the conversation of a man and woman. Tucker wasn't too fond of the band, but he couldn't help the catchyness of the song. Jack had just chilled, and listened. He found it quite entertaining as Tucker had joined in the singing with the girls.

(10) "Let me tell you the story 'bout the call that changed my destinay. Me and my boys went out just to end up in misery. Was about to go home when there she was standin' in front of me. I said hi, gotta little place nearby. Wanna go? I should've said no, someone's waitin' for me. But I called my girl up and said..."

As the chorus began to play those singing pulled out all the stops and just had fun. The next verse, Tucker was the star. He used hand motions to emphasize what needed to be. The girls had fun with the choral sounding parts with the song. Jack smiled and shook his head. He thought about Danny, and when they got him back, they would have so much fun. Jack realized that he needed to spend more time with his son. And he fell into sadness. Maddie stopped singing and looked at her grief-stricken husband, and comforted him, "It will be fine, just ... just don't think until we get there," Maddie told her husband. Jack tried to ease his mind as the next song began.

A synthesizer played and then some cymbals crashed. Then the rest of the drums chimed in. Even though Jack and Maddie didn't seem very cool, the actually liked some of the current music, and this was one of their favorite newer bands. No one in the RV _didn't _like this song, so everyone chimed in.

(11) "Tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless, lost under the surface. Don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes. Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow. Every step that I take is another mistake to you......"

When the hard chorus started Jack's mellowed out to it. He was sad and this song didn't really help. But it was nice to listen to. He just nodded his head to the rest of the song. Maddie tapped her fingers, and the three teens in the back just totally jammed. Some of the lyrics felt right at home for some of them, especially Sam. The song ended it the twangy way it does.

The next song none of them had heard in a while, but Jazz really wanted on the disk. It started twangy and had the sounds of a record. Tucker started singing as the male vocal did, and when the chorus started the girls joined, as to follow the sound of the vocals in the original song.

(12) Tucker followed up the next chorus quite well, "Girl you ain't the only one with a baby, that's no excuse to be livin' all crazy. Then she looked me right square in the eye and said every day I wake up hopin' to die..." the trio sang the rather depressing song well. This kind of sad took them away from their own sad. The three put so much emotion in it, and it sounded so beautiful, that the parents in the front smiled, despite the song's meaning.

The last chorus played, "What would you do if you're son was at home, crying all alone on the bedroom floor 'cause he's hungry. And the only way to feed him..." The song finished it's last chorus, and the trio caught their breaths.

The next song that began to play got head shakes and laughter. The song actually appealed to Sam, because it made fun of something pretty popular. The sad thing is, the three in the back knew the entire song. The two in the front tried to ignore the song. Sam and Jazz again sung only the female vocals, while Tucker took over the male. The poppy, happy music played, and while the song played, Sam motioned some of the lyrics.

(13) "I'm a blonde, single girl in a fantasy world," Sam ran her fingers through her hair and batted her eyes preppy-like, "Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie."

Now it was Tucker's turn to act all macho, "You're my doll, rock 'n roll, feel the glamor and pain,".

Sam and Jazz brought their voices as high as they would go, and Tucker tried to go in bass.

"Make me walk, make me talk. Do whatever you please. I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees," the two girls sung, and the song just continued. The three were having a lot of fun and doing a pretty good job keeping their minds occupied with stupidity. The two in the front had no such luck, as the ridiculous (but catchy) song played. They held each other's hand for comfort. The music faded, and an equally catchy song began to play. An synthesized tune began the song.

(14) "When I'm feeling lonely, sad as I can be, all by myself, an uncharted island in an endless sea."

"Oh my gosh," Sam managed to get out before the next lyrics started, in which Tucker joined in.

"What makes me happy, feels me up with glee. Those bones in my jaw, don't have a flaw, my shiny teeth and me." The girls joined in for the chorus.

"My shiny teeth that twinkle, just like the stars in space. My shiny teeth that sparkle add beauty to my face. My shiny that glisten, just like a Christmas tree..." They jammed to the absurd song. Somewhere Tucker stated that he hated dentists, and this was just a marketing ploy for them. Sam nodded, but just to humor Tuck. Thankfully, they annoyingly catchy song ended. But the next song to come up. The sound of thunder reverberated through the speakers, and then a guitar joined along with it.

The adults weren't really much into the music until now. And even Tucker and Sam joined in. It was odd that they both knew it, but no questions were asked.

(15) "Three thirty in the mornin', not a soul in sight. The city's lookin' like a ghost town, on a moonless summer night. Raindrops on the windshield, there's a storm movin' in. He's headin' back from somewhere that he never should have been," as the song went on, everyone played the song in their heads. The chorus played, and Tucker looked out the window as he sung. Another verse played.

"She's waiting by the window, when he pulls into the drive. She rushes out to hold him, thankful he's alive," The next few lines are quite vivid, and Sam closed her eyes as she whispered the words. Jazz was the most emotional when she sung, and then the chorus played again. After a long musical part, the infamous last live verse began to play:

"She runs back down the hallway, and through the bedroom door. She reaches for the pistol in her dresser drawer. Tells the lady in the mirror, 'He won't do this again,"'cause tonight will be the last time she'll wander where he's been." Then the chorus jammed one last time.

The special song ended with everyone feeling neither angry nor sad, but a strange mixture of the two that song brings. The next track began with a very familiar intro. Tucker and Sam gleamed at this. "I new you two'd like this one," Jazz said as the intro played. The drums and guitar smashed into the choral intro. Tucker played the air guitar.

(16) "They fall in line, one at a time, ready to play. I can't see them anyway. No time to lose, we've got to move, steady the hand. I am losing sight again. Fire your guns, it's time to roll, blow me away. I will stay unless I may. After the fall, we'll shake it off. Show me the way," Both Sam and Tucker totally jammed to the chorus, "Only the strongest will survive. Leave me to heaven will we die. I am the shadow on the wall, I'll be the one to save us all." Another verse began, "There's nothing left, so save your breath. Lying awake. Caught inside this tidal wave. Your cover's blown, nowhere to go, only your fate. Only I will walk away. Fire your guns, it's time to roll. Blow me away. I will stay unless I may. After the fall, we'll shake it off. Show me the way. Only the strongest will survive. Lead me to heaven will we die. I am the shadow on the wall. I'll be the one to save us all. Wanted it back. Don't fight me now," a nice rocking instrumental part played, then the chorus, "Only the strongest will survive. Lead me to heaven will with time. I have a shadow on the wall. I'll be the one to save us all. Save us all." The song ended very abruptly. And then Tucker did a very stupid thing.

"That's the theme song to Danny's favorite game," he said mindlessly.

The damage had been done to everybody's mood. No one even yelled at Tucker or corrected him. Jack turned off the music and they drove along the highway in silence.

BOOM! Don't know why I did that. This is just a fun little ditty I put together to enter some interactivity and humor to my little fic. I don't really consider this a chapter, so this isn't chapter 15, just like 14 and ½.. But I have to label it as 15. And please, no critical comments about this. It was just for fun, and I know there are grammatical errors, and any other time, I am more than pleased to get advise, but just not this chappy. Thank you. And I hope you have fun figuring out the songs. Oh, and not all of them are really well known, so enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer and Opening Author Notes: Sup Dawgs? Again, sorry for the long wait, but I swear, Christmas is killin' me. Oh and warning: From Dec. 29 to Jan. 5 I won't be anywhere near a computer. Yeah for holidays. Not. Also, I don't own Danny Phantom and junk. Oh! And here is the list for the songs from the last chapter: (1) "Chattahoochee" by Alan Jackson (2) "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" by Big and Rich (3) "Harder to Breathe" by Maroon 5 (4) "Bed of Roses" by Bon Jovi (5) "Heaven's a Lie" by Lacuna Coil (6) "Over and Over" by Tim Mcgraw and Nelly (7)"1985" Bowling for Soup (8) "Word Up" remake by Korn (9) "Just Loose It" by Eminem (10)"The Call" Backstreet Boys (11) "Numb" by Linkin Park (12) "What Would you Do" by City High (13) "Barbie Girl" by Aqua (14) "My Shiny Teeth and Me" by Chip Skylark/Chris Kirkpatrick (15) "The Thunder Rolls" Live version by Garth Brooks (16) "Blow Me Away" Halo 2 theme song by Breaking Benjamin. Well, this is an odd chapter:

NOTE: EVERYONE THANK HAKEBER FROM THE BH FORUMS FOR BETA READING THIS. She is teh awesomeness. Thank you!!!

-------------------------

Chapter 16

Danny awoke slowly as the violet fluid was drained out of the tank. A slight fear came upon him as he began to breath regular air again. Where was he? Then it dawned on him. Master put him in this chamber to heal him. Danny ran his right hand along his naked chest, and felt no scars. There was no pain in his right arm at all as he moved it freely. He felt a sharp pain in his back and neck as the tube slowly pulled its way out of his body. Strangely, not a drop of blood was spilled from his neck. The glass panes slid open, and Danny sluggishly made his way out of the chamber. Vlad was waiting on the other side with a pure white towel in his arms. He handed it to Danny, and Danny took it without delay and wrapped it around his waist.

"What to do with you boy," Vlad stated more than questioned.

Danny lifted his droopy eyes at Vlad and cocked his head, "What do you mean, Master? Have I been dissatisfactory?" Danny hinted sadness in his questions.

Vlad didn't answer him right away, "Yes, Daniel you have been _dissatisfactory_," he repeated the boy's word with venom. Vlad saw Danny's face fall. Vlad began to have a sick obsession of watching the boy squirm, to see him suffer.

"Master, what can I do to be more satisfactory?" Danny said with want.

Vlad ignored the question, "Today we are not going to train. I have something else for you to do."

"What shall I be doing today Master?" Danny asked with genuine curiosity.

"Don't you dare speak back to me boy!" Vlad yelled in an angry, forceful tone. He even lifted his hand to smack the boy, but stopped himself.

"Yes, Master, I am sorry," Danny replied in the quietest voice he could, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice.

Vlad snorted at the boy's reply, and made his way out of the basement, with Danny in tow. The two walked through the now familiar halls of Vlad's grand castle/mansion. Danny was in nothing but his wet boxers and a towel. They then stopped at the bathroom door, and a familiar ritual began. Vlad pointed to the door, and Danny got the idea. Danny's clothing was already set on the sink counter, but instead of the fancy clothing that Danny had been dressed in early, a much simpler outfit lay on the counter. A clean pair of black cotton boxers, a grey pair of sweat pants, white socks, and a plain white teeshirt were all that lay on the bathroom counter. Danny didn't really care though, he just got ready to go in the shower like he was told.

------On the road again-------

It had been a long night with no stops. Maddie and Jack had switched driving, and whoever wasn't, rested. Everyone could feel the nonstop driving beginning to take a toll on them, so Jack had decided that a brief stop was needed. They stopped at a McDonalds to grab some food and stretch their legs.

Sam had not wanted to stop at the horrible meat factory, but she didn't complain, she felt it wasn't the time or place, so she settled for a salad, and she offered to pay. But the Fentons would have none of it. Tucker had gotten a plain double quarter pounder, Jazz had ordered a fish filet, Maddie ordered Chicken Selects (despite the fact that they have 33 grams of fat for a five piece), and Jack had ordered two Big Macs and a twenty piece chicken nugget. They all ate inside, and no one spoke throughout the nutritious meal. After eating, everyone had a bathroom break and stretched their legs a little bit outside the RV, but still no one spoke. Actually, it had been very quite since Jazz's burnt CD was played. Very little had been spoken, and no more music had been put on. But no one was bored. Everyone's mind had been on Danny. Was he OK? Where was he? Who was he with? Why did they want them? Everyone hoped for the best, but the worst had sometimes come to mind.

The group made their way back to their seats in the RV, and it was Maddie's turn to drive.

-------At Vlad's estate------

After finishing his shower and putting his clothes on, Danny exited the bathroom with his dirty boxers and towel in hand.

"Leave those, Adrianna will get them later," Vlad stated. Danny dropped the clothing on the ground and the two made their way back from where they had originally come from: the basement lab. Vlad took Danny to the furthest corner of the basement lab. There was a metal table where various books, some beakers, and other knick knacks were placed. Two chairs were placed around the table, and Vlad motioned Danny to sit in the furthest one. Danny did so without question, and watched Vlad sort through the miscellaneous items on the table. Danny played with the ebony bracelets on his wrists as he waited. Danny couldn't figure out why they were there, but he could remember past physical pains originating from there. His mind didn't linger on the subject for too long,, because Vlad had found the book he had been looking for. It looked very old, and in bad shape. It was bound in hard leather and had no title. Vlad opened the ancient book as carefully as he possibly could, and placed the book down on the table to read it.

Danny was careful not to ask any questions because his master had instructed him not too. Danny did look on in curiosity as his master's eyes scanned the pages of the book.

Vlad sighed impatiently as he looked for a particular page. The book mark must've fallen out, Vlad thought. Vlad was as interested in the ancient black magicks as he was current biology. He wouldn't have been able to research the way he did if he weren't a halfa. The current book he held had been located in a museum, and Vlad had decided to 'borrow' it. All the words were written in Latin, so on looking Danny could read none of it. Vlad had decided to learn the language in college, and after the accident, he had continued to study it. There were a few illustrations though, some that actually sent chills up and down Danny's spine. There were crude sketches of odd symbols and creatures that Danny had never seen before. There was even a sketch that showed a certain type of scarification. Vlad skipped through the book until he found his page. He got up from his seat and began pacing the corner of the lab. As Vlad skimmed his book, Danny continued to sit and let his mind wander over what Master wanted him to do.

Vlad finished pacing and then looked at Danny's curious face. He turned around and opened what looked like a fuse box about three meters away from Danny. He opened it up and pressed a sequence of buttons. A strange electrical buzzing was then heard, and the wall that Vlad was facing opened like a garage door would. Danny did not feel any sort of amazement, but he did feel a twinge of terror. He tried to get over it, repeating over and over in his head that Master only wanted the best for him.

Vlad motioned for Danny to follow him into this now opened room. Danny did so and he looked around the room. It wasn't nearly as big as the lab that they had just exited, but it was still large. Danny's fear escalated as he saw what was in the room.

The thing he noticed first was a mutt tied to the left side of the room. The beast was skinny and its eyes were soulless. Its mouth was full of blood and it was biting its own front paws. Danny looked away from the poor starved animal as he looked around the rest of the room. Candles were placed all around the room, and a giant pillar candle adorned each corner of the room. Vlad went over to the right corner to light some incense. The pungent smoke made Danny cough as soon as it was lit. Danny's gaze went down to escape the smoke, and then he saw something terrifying. In the floor was a giant engraved Baphomet Star. Danny's heart hurt when he saw it. The outer circle reached around the entirety of the room, and the southmost point was directed at Danny. In the middle part of the star, between the eyes was a thick rising pole with two sets of chains on it. The pole was a deep shining black, the same color as the circlets that lay upon his wrists. Danny knew deep down, that this was for him. Those chains were for his wrists. Danny looked up on the far wall and saw a flamberge. Now Danny knew what that dog was for. Danny couldn't figure it all out, but he knew it was evil. But if Master was evil, so shall Danny be.

Vlad came to stand behind the boy and pushed his shoulder forward. Danny walked toward the pole, with Vlad right behind him. Danny made his way to the metal pole, turned around, and lifted his arms. Vlad smiled, he was pleased that the boy just knew just what to do. Vlad clasped the circlets onto the chains. Danny's arms were raised high above his head, but he wasn't in pain or uncomfortable. Danny's fear had subsided and he felt strangely at piece with himself. He let his body relax as Vlad went over to pick up the book he previously was looking at.

Just then Adrianna walked into the dark room, surprising Danny. She stood proudly in a dark red gown, carrying some black clothing in her hands. She walked over to Vlad and handed them to him.

"What took you so long?" Vlad's question was all but a hiss.

She bowed deeply like she had earlier, and then rose, "I am sorry Master, there is no excuse for my tardiness."

Vlad shook his head and took the clothing. It was a black hoodless robe that he attached with a clasp around his neck. It was simple and made of soft velvet. Vlad looked even more royal than he usually did, "Get the sword, Adrianna," is all he said. She obeyed and glided over to the other side of the room. She picked up the flamberge by the hilt and stood waiting for the signal.

"Don't mess this up Adrianna," Vlad ordered loud enough for her to hear. She nodded. Vlad continued, "Oh, Daniel," he smiled as he pulled the remote out of his pocket, and looked up at Danny. "Neither I nor you need this anymore, this spell is much more powerful." Danny looked at his master strangely. "I want to see your face before you loose all sense of good, all that is righteous to you," Vlad laughed maliciously as he flicked a tiny little orange switch on the remote.

Pain ran through Danny's body once again, but it ended quickly. Danny blinked a few times as he looked at his surroundings. His eyes became wide as he realized what was happening. His breathing became irregular and fast. He tried to rip himself from the chains and then he tried to go ghost. Neither worked. A tear fell from his left eye and fell to the floor on top of the deep etchings of the baphomet.

"Do not worry child. This fear will not be with you for long," Vlad said simply, but with no remorse for the boy. He nodded to Adrianna and she glided toward the starving dog. Danny continued to struggle, but to no avial. Adrianna made her way to the mutt and she used her ghost powers to break his ordinary steel chains. It went wild when it noticed that its chains had been broken, but it calmed when Adrianna went near it. She eased the beast with her eidolon powers. She came up to the dog to pet it. Inwardly, she actually felt a twinge of pity for the dog. But she suppressed it.

She picked up and carried the now docile dog, along with the flamberge, behind Danny. So now, the triangulation of the spell was correct. She stood on the innermost circle of the baphomet equally between two points, in the exact opposite of the star as Vlad. She sat the dog down, and it sat without question. Adrianna then held the flamberge with both hands, gladiator style.

Danny felt sick to his stomach, he craned his neck as far as he could and he saw the dog below Adrianna's weapon. 'No..' he whispered.

Vlad picked up the book at his feet and he began the incantation. He spoke each word very precisly, "Vitualamen bestia. Ego triboo suus vita," he said in distinct Latin. Danny was still looking at the dog and Adrianna when that part of the incantation was spoken. At the end of it, to Danny's dismay, Adrianna lifted the flamberge high above her head and brought it down swiftly. She hit her target, the dog's neck, severing its head. Danny choked back a scream and jerked his head looking back at Vlad. He was now in a soft red glow. Adrianna backed out of the circle to the back of the room. The candle to Vlad's left went out, and he continued, "Ego vocas atrum. Efficio meus mos," The blood from the fallen dog began to fill the engraved baphomet. "Umbra suus phasmatis. Atterat sanctus. Vindicatum puer. Damnat suus phasmatis," Vlad continued. The more he spoke, the more forceful his words became. A candle behind Danny blew out. The one to Adrianna's right went out. Tears now streamed down Danny's face as he silently cried. Inwardly, he began to burn, and it was going outward. Vlad still continued, "Ego tribuas puer. Reciperat suus phasmatis. Infuscat suus mens. Effregat puer." It seemed like Vlad's voice was now a booming speaker, and all the words made Danny's ears ring. Danny felt slightly dizzy, as the last large pillar candle blew out. By this time, the entire star was filled with blood.

Vlad continued on with the ceremony, "Ego precas vobis Rex rgis Diabolus." These words stung at Danny's heart like a thousand needles. He screamed, but it turned into a roar as his body began to burn even hotter. Danny's body felt like it was going to ignite.

And it did. Danny's body was set aflame, but by this time, it didn't hurt Danny anymore. The fire was a brilliant violet and red. The rest of the candles blew out, and the only thing lighting the room was Danny's blazing body.

The fire from Danny caught on the blood and set the entire baphomet afire. Now the entire room was glowing from the brilliant flames.

Danny felt awake, and yet not, at the same time. The fire didn't hurt anymore, it actually felt nice. Comfortable. The chains melted, setting Danny free from the pole. Vlad felt this was time to finish the ceremony.

"Permissuas lux lucis intus vestri pectus pectoris exsistat malum," Vlad said. Danny nodded, as if to say, 'Yes, that is what I want to do.'

"Exorior meus parvulus, meus atrum partum." Vlad finished. The fire suddenly went out, and the room was plunged into darkness, and all was calm.

A/N: That is probably all you will get before January 5th. Man, this was a hard chapter to write. . Also, I tried really hard to conjugate Latin good, but it is probably not correct. :sad: If you want the loose translation, just give me a note, and I'll give it to ya when I get back from vacation. But see if you can translate it yourself. It's fun.


	17. Chapter 17

(( A/N: Woo, um, here is the next chapter. This is the edited version. I edited it for content. This is the child-safe version, so it should be fine. If you catch anything that I forgot to edit, PLEASE tell me, and I will do so as quickly as possible. You all take care now. Everyone give thanks to Hakeber again for beta reading/editing, she is the bomb. Hooray! THANK YOU! Also, there is a Mature rated version, it contains Yuri, so if you are interested email me or something. You all have a great day!))

The drive seemed to go on for way too long. But there was only fifty miles left to go to their destination. Everyone was exhausted. Especially Jazz. She had begun to feel that this was all her fault. If only she had told their parents sooner. Jazz had given up trying to sleep long ago as she let her mind wander. Why, why did it have to be Danny? She felt horrible.

Jazz felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be alright, everything will be fine." Sam comforted Jazz. Jazz pulled Sam into a hug and started to cry silently. Tucker had been far into dreamland, so he couldn't join to cornucopia of love. Sam pulled away and wiped the tears off of Jazz's cheeks.

"You have to be strong for Danny. Promise me" Sam whispered as she held onto Jazz's shoulders.

Jazz nodded"You guys have been with Danny since the beginning, haven't you"

"Yep, he kinda leaned on Tucker and I for support" Sam slowly pulled away from Jazz, and put her hands on her lap.

"Why...why did he never tell me" Jazz tried to keep from crying again.

Sam sighed"He was never really sure if you and your parents would accept him."

"But I'm his sister" Jazz paused"we used to be so close."

Jazz began to cry again. Sam pulled the red haired girl into another hug and tried to comfort her. The two stayed that way as they fell asleep in each other's arms and the rest of the RV sat in silence.  
-

Danny was the first to awaken from the affects of the ritual. He blinked his eyes and slowly stood up. He stretched and cracked all of the bones in his body. He noticed that he could see pretty well in the darkness. His lips curled into a smile. Both Adrianna and Vlad were still unconscious. The energy that had emitted from his body had been enough to even make both powerful beings pass out. That fact right there had pleased Daniel. He felt amazing. The power coursing through his usually weak human form was incredible. He wondered how powerful he would feel as a ghost. But it was not the time. He wanted to test some of his strength as a human right now. He concentrated on his left hand. He easily created a colorless ball of pure energy in his hand. He flicked his wrist and the energy wrapped around his arm like a snake. Danny dismissed the energy, and it disappeared as if it was never there. Danny looked down at what he was wearing.

"How embarrassing" he said to himself. What Danny didn't notice was that his voice seemed darker. The sound of a tainted soul. Danny walked to the door without making a sound. It was as if he had glided and not set a foot on the ground. He turned around and looked upon the two beings who were still sound asleep, in their own world, oblivious to Danny's presence. Danny walked out of the room, closed the door and carried himself high as he entered the lab. He blinked a few times from the brightness in the room and looked around at all the devices that were located around him. He actually gasped at what he saw. Every single color was enhanced. The greys didn't seem so dull anymore. All of the colors were brilliant and amazing. Danny walked up to the table and noticed that he could see every single grain in the wood. He  
reached out to touch it, and he noticed that he could see no imperfections in his hand. His skin looked so smooth, even beautiful. It almost scared him. His fingertips touched the wood, and Danny could feel every detail in the wood. Danny pulled his hand away and shook his head. He could even smell the mold beginning to form in the corners of the floor, and taste the stale air. His senses were registering in overdrive, everything was in immense detail. Danny was amazed at what he was experiencing. He continued to walk, noticing how light he felt. How amazing and powerful he felt.

Danny walked up to the first floor of the castle and marveled as he walked barefoot on the floor at how he felt every fiber in the soft carpet. He then remembered that he was in horribly ridiculous clothing. He laughed, but his laughter was almost hollow. He walked to his room and went through the drawers that were located there. There really wasn't much to choose from, aside from the white shirts and black pants. That would have to do for now.

-

Sam woke up first to see that she was leaning against Jasmine. She didn't feel funny or odd at all. She felt really happy. Samantha had never felt so good about comforting another human being. Jazz awoke when Sam began to move.

"Good morning" Jazz said quietly as she noticed Sam and herself were face to face.

"Good morning" Sam replied just as softly.

Sam shifted her eyes to see if Tucker was awake. He was still lost in dreamland.

Sam looked back at(?) Jazz, and couldn't help but release a sigh. The two had known each other for years, but never really spent any time together. Sam was a 'goth' and Jazz was a 'prep,' They were from totally different worlds. But..

Sam hugged Jasmine, and Jazz returned the hug, and pulled away, she then whispered "First thing first, we have to find Danny."

The RV continued to roll across the open road.

-

Vlad opened his eyes, and quickly realized where he was. He jumped to his feet with as much dignity as one could, and tried to adjust his eyes to the dark, but to no avail. He took a lighter out of his pocket and found his way to the light switch. He turned on the lights in the  
immense ritual room and noticed that Adrianna was waking also. Vlad looked around the room and saw the giant burn mark in the middle of the floor. The chains and pole had been obliterated by the ritual. Adrianna fully awoke and got to her feet.

"Where's the boy" Vlad asked the fox ghost with an odd mix of worry and anger.

"I am unsure Master. Would you like me to locate him" Adrianna asked.

"Of course, you idiot! But I don't trust you alone with a task this important. We will go together" they both walked out of the room, and quickly climbed the stairs. They first checked his room, then the bathroom, the pool, and then the den.

Vlad walked into the large den first. It was a beautifully decorated room, with beautiful oriental tapestries on the walls, plush maroon carpet, and a giant fireplace on the opposing wall. There was a black recliner in the middle of the room, facing the cold fireplace. All that could be seen was an arm on the right armrest.

Vlad motioned for Adrianna to stay were she was as he walked up to the recliner. The recliner slowly turned around as Vlad was almost upon it. Danny's face was looking down, and his hair was hiding his eyes from view.

"You walk to loudly, Vlad. You would make a horrid spy" Daniel said in his new cold voice.

Vlad was caught off guard by the boy's attitude. Vlad looked at Danny's wrists and gulped when he noticed that the circlets were off. He then remembered that the fire had melted them. Was Danny still under his control? Had the ritual worked?

"Stand up and face me" Vlad demanded.

"Now why would I do that? I had just gotten comfortable" Danny smirked.

"Boy, you listen to me.." Vlad was getting slightly worried now.

"Now, now" Danny interrupted"Why don't you sit down. Take a break." It was easy to see that the recliner that Danny was in was the only furniture in the room. So Vlad thought this comment slightly absurd.

"You can sit on the floor like the cur you are" Danny's voice suddenly rose with anger and the fireplace suddenly had a burning fire contained within it. Both of Danny's hands were are on the armrests, and his fingers were digging into them. He pushed himself out of the chair, and stood to his full height. The majority of his face was still hidden from view.

Vlad was actually feeling fear at this point. He backed up, realizing that the ritual must have gone wrong at some point. The boy was still suppose to be in his control.

"You should never meddle in the powers of darkness. You are a fool, Vlad. An arrogant fool" Danny was creeping his way toward Vlad"You got the directions wrong" Danny said lightly.

"Wha...what" Vlad shook his head as he noticed Adrianna inching forward, he motioned for her to stay where she was. Vlad wanted to hear his mistake so he could fix it. Fix this mess that he made.

"You got the directions wrong. The candles in the corner. You got them wrong. You mixed the east candle with the north candle, thus corrupting the entire ritual. You messed up, Vlad. You royally messed up" with this Danny slowly lifted his head, and Vlad actually gasped at what he saw. The boy was smiling, but not a normal smile, a wicked grin was planted on his face. Two small fangs were in the place of his normal eyeteeth. But what really got Vlad was that the boy had no pupils and his irises were a dark crimson.

"What are you" Vlad asked with disgust as he continued to back away. Yes, Vlad could deal with the younger halfa as a halfa...but Vlad wasn't sure what he was now.

"I'm what you made me. Don't you know? No, you wouldn't. You couldn't figure out an ancient ritual if it was spelled out as a nursery rhyme. I'm a monster, Vlad. Out of your worst nightmare," Daniel took a breath, "Ever wonder what it's like to die" Danny laughed darkly to his own comment as he walked slowly up to Vlad again. His body almost seemed to pulse with  
vileness.

Vlad continued to back up and was soon side by side with Adrianna.

"You are so easily scared, yet you act so powerful" Danny spat"How pathetic" Danny walked past the two and continued walking.

"Do you want me to take care of him Master" Adrianna asked.

"No, not yet Adrianna. I want to figure out what he is. I want to know what he is capable of" Vlad's curiosity was blooming and he wanted to observe the boy, even if he wasn't under his control. Danny hadn't seem to want to hurt Vlad, but just to scare him. So Vlad  
thought there was no immediate danger.

"Master, don't you think that is a bit foolish" Adrianna began.

"Don't you ever backtalk me" Vlad yelled at the fox"you are nought but a servant, nothing more"

Adrianna glared at her master as he turned away from her. Why did she suddenly feel this way towards him? She had never felt this way before. A burning anger flared up in her body, and she couldn't figure out where it had come from. She tried her best to ignore it as she followed Vlad down the hallway.


End file.
